Shirley's Choice
by HumanRights4Everyone
Summary: OBSERVE GENRES & MATURE : After the Battle of Narita Lelouch is captured and is VV's prisoner. Only the tables turn and VV finds himself the prisoner of his own mind. A tale of vengence and madness read as the world is consumed a few men's egos and dream
1. The Capture

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

Zero lay before Shirley. His head and upper body sticking out of the ejection pod. Shirley shook; she felt her foot touch something on the ground. She glanced down, it was a gun. _Zero's gun, It must have fallen out, _she thought_._

"With this I will I will avenge my father" she said softly picking up the pistol, "I'll repay you for my father!" loader this time.

Almost as if stirred by the noise Zero began to move. His head tilted as to allow his mask to loosen and reveal a portion of his face. Shirley gasped, _No it can't be. _She recognized the face. The face of the boy she had loved for years. _Lu… Lulu is Zero!_

Villetta Nu appeared from one of the alleyways. "Is that Zero?" she asked in an authoritative tone. Villetta didn't wait for an answer from the hesitant and shaking girl, instead walking straight towards Zero's unconscious body. Then she lifted his face to view it.

"Well, well what a shocker. The student is Zero himself, a Britanian" She said amused. She began to laugh cruelly.

"When I bring to him to Viceroy Cornelia she'll make me a noble, and not just a knight of honor, no real nobility" Villetta said, "And he's still alive too, what sort of grand execution will they have in store for him"

"Of course you'll be rewarded too" Villetta said to Shirley, turning around to face the girl. She saw Shirley had collapsed to her knees crying.

"Lulu murdered my father?!" Shirley sobbed.

Villetta's face softened. "So stupid of me, he's your boyfriend isn't he?" she said sympathetically.

Shirley didn't respond, she only continued to cry. "You've done a great service to your country and your father's murderer and the murderer of countless others will be brought to justice because of us." Villetta said trying to comfort the girl.

"I... gu-guess" Shirley sniffed.

Villetta pulled Zero out of the pod and put his mask back on. _It'll be so much more dramatic if he's unmasked in front Viceroy Cornelia_ she thought gleefully. The joyful Villetta and the deeply conflicted Shirley carried the still unconscious Zero away from the dock to the street. Villetta handcuffed Zero and put in the back seat of her car.

"Alright kid get in the car, I'm driving to Government Bureau" Villetta said.

"Aren't we going to take him to the nearest police station?" Shirley asked, getting into the car.

"Like hell we are; I'm not going to let some cops try and take credit."

Villetta started up the car and began driving. She flipped open a phone, "This is Villetta Nu and I have Zero in custody" she stated, "Yes, I'm on my way now E.T.A. 35 minutes".

Shirley couldn't tell what the person was saying on the other line but they sounded excited.

* * *

In the meantime:

"Where the hell is Zero?!" Diethard Reid yells.

"I don't know, I radioed Kallen, she said his Knightmare had been damaged by the Lancelot and he had to eject but she was able to draw it away" Ohgi said nervously.

"We need to find that pod right away. That takes top priority." Diethard replied.

"Right, I'll contact Kall…"

"This is C2 I found Zero's ejection pod, but no Zero" C2 interjected over the radio.

"This is bad, he could have been captured. Deputy commander Ohgi, its your call but I highly recommend you order a retreat, we can't afford a battle of attrition with Britannia especially if we can't locate Zero", Dietard said.

"Uh… Yeah all right I'll order the retreat. We'll try to find Zero later." Ohgi replied.

* * *

Lelouch's head throbbed and he felt what he assumed to be blood trickling down his temple. He was being dragged up steps by two guards. _BRITTAINIAN GUARDS_, he thought frantically. Then he realized where he was. He was at the Government Bureau entrance. He immediately became lucid and started to struggle until Villetta put a gun to his back, "Don't even think about it terrorist scum" she stated coolly.

Lelouch's mind raced, _Dammit, she's the pilot from Shinjuku. Maybe I can use geass on the guards, no that won't work she'll just shoot me and I can't use geass on her again._

Then he noticed Shirley meekly following Villetta. _What?! How is Shirley involved in all this?_ I see,_ that pilot must have been investigating me. She got Shirley involved, the poor girl probably just wanting to bring her father's killer to justice. But I can't concern myself with that now, I need to figure a way out of this, I need a plan. _Lelouch took a deep breath and calmly began to walk with the guards contemplating his way out of his predicament.

* * *

Approximately 15 minutes later:

Cornelia made her way into the throne room accompanied by General Dalton and Lord Guilford. Only Shirley, Villetta and the two guards holding Lelouch were in the room.

"Release him" Cornelia said, the two guards released their hold on him but remained close. "Well done Ms. Nu, you will be richly rewarded for bringing the enemy of the empire to justice, you too Ms. Fenette."

Cornelia pointed her gun at Zero "Terrorist, you will remove your helmet and tell me your name."

Lelouch took a defiant breath. He reached for his helmet and removed it, "My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Empire, Former 17th Heir to the Imperial Throne, son to a murdered mother, brother to a maimed sister and a will have my vengeance in this life or the next."

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think about my overall writing?

What did you think of the premise of this fanfic?

Was Shirley's alternative choice realistic?

Thanks for catching me on that Todoh point. I changed Todoh to Diethard.

The last dialogue between Cornelia and Lelouch was inspired by a certain movie line, kudos to those who can guess which movie and which line was the inspiration.


	2. Tribulations

**Chapter 2: Tribulations**

Lelouch had taken a few steps towards Cornelia. The guards in their shock didn't stop him. "Not the reunion you were hoping for dear sister?" Lelouch asked the rage and intensity of his words radiating from him.

Cornelia's eyes widened. "Im-Impossible... brother you're dead, you can't..." she said confused. She took a step back shakily only to fall on her royal behind looking utterly stunned.

_I've never seen her like this, to think that Zero, the enemy of the empire whom she has been so fervently attempting to find and avenge her brother is another one of her brothers. What a personal tragedy for her majesty as well as for the nation; _Guilford thought sorrowfully.

"Your Majesty what should we do?" Guilford asked concerned for the well-being of his liege.

"Indeed sister, what will you do?" Lelouch sneered.

Cornelia didn't respond, she only sat where she had fallen and stared at her long-lost brother.

Cornelia opened her mouth as if to say something but a man interjected, "Excuse me I'm from S.I.S., we need to have a few words with the prisoner", the man said as he flashed his badge.

"Hey wait a minute, the S.I.S. isn't going to take credit for his capture are they?" Villetta asked angrily.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone, I'll have you know I'm a baron. Besides nobody is will take credit for his capture without the approval of the Emperor. We're just going to interview him and then hand him over to the local authorities again", the man replied.

The man and other S.I.S. Agents walked towards Lelouch, but Guilford got in their way, "Your Majesty?" Guilford inquired looking at Cornelia.

"Let them" Cornelia said drily.

Guilford nodded and let them past.

The S.I.S. agents immediately put a blindfold on Lelouch and grabbed his still handcuffed arms. They proceeded to drag him out of the room, into S.I.S. Section of the Government Bureau and then into what Lelouch could only assume to be a cell.

Lelouch was straining his genius brain. _How did they know to put a blindfold on me? Is it standard procedure or do they know about my geass?Maybe if I rub my face on the wall I can get this blindfold off, but if they see..._

Lelouch's thoughts where interrupted by a boy's voice, "You've created quite ruckus my errant nephew, but all can be forgiven if you cooperate."

Lelouch didn't respond, he only knelled in his cell, staying quite. This irritated VV, but then a sly look came upon his face. "Play your cards right and Nunnally might not be tortured, raped and killed" VV said utterly devoid of any compassion.

Lelouch gasped, _"_What do you want?", he asked scornfully.

"Ah I knew that would get your attention. There are many things I want. C2 is the means to most of my wants, so tell me where is she?" VV demanded.

"C2?! How do you know about C2?"

VV kicked Lelouch in the stomach, "I'm the one asking questions here, I know she's the one who gave you your geass. Now tell me where is she?" VV asked calmly.

"First I need proof Nunnally will be unharmed."

"You're in no position to make demands. Tell me where C2 is. At the Black Knights headquarters? They're nothing but nuisances but I'd be happy to wipe them out while capturing C2."

Lelouch stayed silent.

"Tell me where the headquarters is. Tell me where C2 is." VV demanded.

Lelouch still stayed silent.

"I see, that's the way its going to be. Well unfortunately for you we've been preparing a way to make you talk from the moment you entered this building."

Lelouch felt a heat near his face.

"Guards pull the blindfold off and force his left eye open"

Once Lelouch could see his face filled with terror as he saw the red-hot poker in his self-proclaimed uncle's hand. He realized what this boy was going to do. "No, stop! For god's sake don't do it!" Lelouch yelled activating his now unblocked geass eye.

VV looked straight into Lelouch's eyes and grinned. "Sorry Lelouch, but your geass won't work on us immortals; didn't C2 tell you that? From what Clovis told us I'm guessing your geass is absolute obedience isn't it?"

"Huh? Clovis is dead he couldn't..."

"No Lelouch, death is just an illusion-a lie, as is pain" With that remark VV stabbed the red-hot poker into Lelouch's left eye socket. Lelouch screamed like he had never screamed before and then fainted.

* * *

Mobile Black Knight Headquarters:

"YOU BRIT PIG!" Tamaki screamed as he punched Diethard in the abdomen again.

"I had nothing to do with Zero's disappearance" The bruised Diethard yelled again attempting to defend himself.

"That's enough Tamaki, we'll keep him under lock and key until we know definitively whether or not Diethard did anything" Ohgi said, attempting to calm his friend Tamaki.

"He's a Britannian and one the first day he shows up he leads us to a battle where Zero disappears! What more evidence do you need!" Tamaki yelled, seething and looking like he wanted to kill Diethard.

"That's enough Tamaki, take him to the cell we made" Ohgi said sternly.

"Fine, fine, but if he's guilty..." Tamaki looked at Diethard menacingly, "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Cornelia heard a faint scream from the bowls of the Government Bureau, _Lelouch_, she thought, tears coming to her eyes. Cornelia was no fool; she knew what an "interview" from the Secret Intelligence Service meant. She had always supported such activities, _they are a necessary evil to stomp out terrorism, but to use those tactics on my brother, on an imperial prince..._The thought disgusted her.

She continued to walk, alone, to her destination. The roof of the government Bureau, a complete replication of the Ares Villa. She sat in the meadow, reminiscing childhood memories of Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphy. _I have so many questions for. How did he survive, what happened to Nunnally, and why did he betray his country? No, I already know the answer to that last question. Still though, I would have never imagined he would take things this far. What should I do? Maybe Britannia is behind Marianne's assassination, I always did find the terrorist angle hard to swallow._

Cornelia hugged her knees and sobbed. Here nobody saw her pain, her vulnerability; she wanted things that way.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh... No more geass for Lelouch.

I'll write about Shirley and Villetta next chapter. The fate of Nunally will also be explained. Also Jeremiah will make an appearance either next chapter or the one after.

Yes, that last line from chapter was inspired by the _Gladiator_ line: _My Name is Maximus Decimus Meridius._


	3. VV's Cover Up

**Chapter 3: VV's Cover Up**

In the throne room, just after Lelouch was taken by the S.I.S.:

Cornelia got up and regained her regal composure. "Ms. Nu, Ms. Fenette I'm making Zero's identity top secret, if you tell anyone it shall be an act of treason and you will be executed" Cornelia announced.

Shirley looked wide-eyed and terrified. Villetta simply bowed and said "Of course your Majesty".

Cornelia nodded curtly and continued, "With that said thank you for your service to the empire. What rewards do you two wish?" Cornelia asked stiffly.

"Your Majesty, I humbly believe that I have proved myself worthy of a title of Nobility" Villetta said bowing before the Viceroy.

"Very well, I will arrange for you to be made a baroness along with the monetary reward for catching Zero" Cornelia replied.

"Thank y-" Villetta started but Cornelia turned to Shirley, not waiting for Villetta's response, "And you Ms. Fenette?"

"I-I never wanted any reward, I only wanted to avenge my father's murder. But... I only ask that you don't hurt lulu, I mean Lelouch, or...". Shirley stammered.

"That is none of your concern" Cornelia said gruffly, "In accordance with the law you shall receive a 50 million pound pension available when you turn 18".

_That should satisfy her and in the meantime no-one will ask how at teenager got 50 million pounds._ "That is all, Ms. Fenette you may leave with the gratitude of the Empire, Ms. Nu I expect a full arrest report on my desk asap. Dismissed", Cornelia walked away formally out of the room gesturing away any would-be companions.

* * *

VV sat besides Lelouch's cot in the medical bay. _Its been over twelve hours now, perhaps I was over-zealous. I hope I didn't cause brain damage_, VV thought, _The last thing I need is my only lead to finding C_2 t_urning into a vegetable._

"I see, Lelouch was dating this Shirley Fennette, and he killed her father at Narita?" VV laughed still looking at the intelligence report.

"Yes my lord that's want Ms. Nu claims," the nervous S.I.S. officer said stiffly. _God this kid gives me the creeps, how could the emperor give so much authority to a mere child? And that other older kid; Rollo was it? I've heard stories about him slitting a comrades throat for patting him on the head. _But the officer didn't ask questions and simply obeyed orders like he always did. "One more thing my lord..."

"Oh and what is it?" VV asked irritated.

"Her majesty Cornelia is... demanding that we release Zero back into her custody." The officer unwillingly gulped.

"Demands? Well now there's been a lot of demanding tonight," VV said amused looking at Lelouch, _these children should have more respect for their elders... Still though, it won't do us any good to alienate the viceroy, "_ Very well then hand him over to Cornelia promptly." _I can always retrieve him again._

VV left the room and Rollo quickly followed behind not unlike how a puppy might follow his owner. As they were walking down the windowless hallway VV spoke, "Rollo I don't trust this 'Shirley'. While Ms. Nu is a trained solider and has been an invaluable source of intelligence from this report it seems Shirley is... unstable to say the least. I don't need some tear-stained confession of the evening news. Go to this 'Ashford Academy' and kill her; make it look like suicide."

"Me, master, to kill a defenseless high school girl? Isn't that like using a bazooka to kill an ant?" Rollo asked.

VV stopped and faced Rollo. They exchanged looks then VV sent his knee straight into Rollo's groin. He crumpled grabbing the offending region, tears in his eyes. "You fancy yourself the bazooka of my arsenal do you? You are disposable trash. Never question my orders." VV sneered.

"I-I'm sorry ma-master. Kill her, make it look... like suicide... consider it done." Rollo wheezed laying on the ground too scared to even attempt to stand.

"Good boy, so long as you know your place." VV knelt down and patted Rollo on the head. VV then stood and walked away leaving Rollo on the ground. _Now how to deal with Nunally, _VV thought with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Shirley was in her room, her eyes red from hours of crying. Her roommate asked what was wrong but Shirley didn't respond. After her roommate went to class at 9AM Shirley stayed in bed wishing all of last night was a bad dream. It was almost noon. She promised herself she would go to the afternoon classes but she knew she was lying to herself.

_NUNALLY _Shirley's mind suddenly screamed. _No I've been so obsessed with myself I forgot about Nunally, she must be a princess. Will they use Nunally against Lulu? Is she in danger. _Shirley quickly got out of bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before. She ran out of her room then out of the girls dormitories towards the middle school classes not quite knowing what she would do once she was there.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. A boy stood in front of Shirley staring intently at her. Light brown hair, pink eyes and an expressionless face. _Who's he he's not wearing a uniform. _Then she noticed a pistol in his gloved hand, with a silencer on it. Her heart seized with fear, "Who ar..."

Rollo smirked as she froze mid-sentence. He calmly walked towards her. He placed the pistol in her hand and then moved it her temple. _No, her heart is more appropriate_, Rollo thought as he moved her hand with the pistol to her heart and pulled the trigger.

Rollo held her body and lowered her to the ground pistol still in her hand and smugly walked away. Then he heard a gasp and turned around, _Oh no... she's still alive!_

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied I didn't reveal Nunally's fate nor did I talk about Jeremiah, But I gave you one hell of a cliff hanger. That will be reveled in later chapters. Not that any of you remember my authors note from something like six months ago.

Sorry about the delay I plan on writing chapters much more regularly. I've basically written out the outline of the entire story. Its going to be epic. Let's just say you haven't seen the last of VV.

Please give reviews (good or bad) they make me a better writer. Also do you think I should add lemons (explicit sexual scenes)? I have some ideas on how and where to add them, but I can keep all the romance non-explicit. Your choice let me know in the reviews.

*edit Thanks for catching that part. Although Cornelia would know Jerimiah is alive Villetta wouldn't.


	4. Nightmare of Nunnally

**Chapter 4: Nightmare of Nunnally**

_No if I fail VV, I'll be kicked out of the S.I.S.,I'll have to go back to directory. _A wave of panic hit Rollo. _No she _will_ die._

"How... w-why" Shirley gasped the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She began to raise the gun but suddenly the boy seemed to teleport next to her and promptly stepped on her wrist. Rollo looked down at her and took out his razor_, No make it look like suicide, I'll just have wait here until she bleeds out._

"Why?" Shirley repeated in a weak voice.

"Because that was my mission," Rollo responded nonchalantly, "someone thought you still felt something for your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You mean... Lulu?"

"Who else?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend but... but I still... l-love him."

"Love him? How could you still love him after you found out he killed your father and if he wasn't your boyfriend why did love him in the first place?" Rollo asked puzzled.

"Love isn't something that disappears from one incident or something you choose, its eternal and out of our control, surely you feel that way about someone."

_Random, out of your control, manipulates your actions._ "No I don't, that sounds like a waste of time."

"What? Its the most wonderful thing in the world... don't you have a family... people you love you and you them?" Shirley's breathing was becoming weaker, Rollo had to move his foot to avoid her blood.

Rollo knelt down and put his face next to hers. He no longer worried about the gun in her hand he knew she was to weak to lift it.

"My only heritage is death. Death is my legacy, death my birthright, death my inheritance", His voice resonated in Shirley's mind as her vision faded.

* * *

"He's here your majesty" Guildford announced sorrowfully. _The princess won't like this, _Guildford thought as he looked upon Lelouch's one-eyed visage.

As Cornelia walked in and she failed to stifle her gasp. She closed her eyes and looked away. She took a deep breath in an effort to compose herself. Then she gave Guildford a simple command, "Leave us."

"Yes, your majesty", Guildford saluted and quickly left the room. Cornelia then sat on the stool beside Lelouch. She slowly put her hand on the cheap medical bandage bunched up and taped to her brother's left eye.

"Oh Lelouch", Cornelia whispered, she moved put her hand under his chin and began to stroke his hair.

She had done this when he was sick as a boy, when Marianne was too busy with her imperial duties. She began to sing her and Lelouch's favorite lullaby those many years ago:

_Oh, the grand old Duke of York,  
He had ten thousand men;  
He marched them up to the top of the hill,  
And he marched them down again.  
And when they were up, they were up,  
And when they were down, they were down,  
And when they were only half way up,  
They were neither up nor down. _

Lelouch woke to a familiar sensation and voice. _Cornelia?... Cornelia!_ He felt a surge of anger, but that quickly dissipated as he remembered the threat against Nunnally. _Can I trust her? I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll just have to swallow my pride and beg._

"Oh... you're awake" Cornelia said looking embarrassed as she quickly withdrew her hands. "I was ju-"

"They said they going to kill and rape Nunnally, please Cornelia however much you hate me Nunnally is innocent please protect her!" Lelouch frantically interrupted.

"Who? Where is she?" Cornelia yelled afraid she was going to let down yet another sibling.

"Your S.I.S. friends!" Lelouch spat unable to keep the facade of politeness anymore, he was on the verge of sobbing. He told her she was where he and Nunnally had lived for the past seven years; Ashford Academy.

Cornelia left the medical bay immediately _I'll have to leave my questions for later. _She immediately began to bark orders, "Guildford select 3 trusted men and go to the following address..."

* * *

The car Guildford was in swerved to a stop outside the entrance of Ashford Academy. The men got out of the vehicle and rushed into the campus with guns drawn. They went into the main office. Guildford approached the startled secretary, "Ma'am we're the Britannian military we need to know where a student by the name of Nunnally Lamperouge is."

"I don't understand you people came here for Nunnally hours ago" The secretary said puzzled and a bit frightened.

Guildford was horrified, _No I have failed her majesty. We're too late!_

* * *

3 Hours Earlier:

"Yes my lord, we are pulling up to the Ashford Academy right now", the S.I.S. agent said.

"Good and remember to take her as quickly as possible." VV ordered into the agents earpiece. _It's a __good thing I got my hands on Ms. Nu's report before that impetuous girl Cornelia, _VV thought triumphantly, _I just know Lelouch couldn't live away from his precious sister._ A_ll the pieces are in my hands, you will be mine CC._

S.I.S. agents strolled into the main office in an overtly arrogant fashion. But the secreatary was busy speaking a blonde girl.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Fisher, I meant to get the student council report in much sooner", Milly Ashford apologized.

"Oh don't sweat it, I'll make sure it gets to your father", the secretary responded. "Uh Milly why don't you get back to class," the the secretary said wearily looking at the badges the S.I.S. agents were impatiently flashing.

"OK see you later Ms. Fisher," Milly walked out of the office but as soon as the door closed behind her she immediately turned around and put her ear to the door,_ ooh cops showing up, I just _know_ this will make good gossip, _the blond girl thought.

"We are looking for a Nunnally Lamperouge. You will hand her over immediately" The S.I.S. agent demanded.

"May I ask-

Milly pulled away from the doorway, _The only reason police or whatever they are would be looking for Nunnally is... they know she's a princess. Do they must know about Lelouch too, that's why he was missing this morning. He would never abandon Nunnally he must be being held against his will. _Milly's mind was racing. She rushed to Nunnally's classroom. In the meantime she got her cellphone out and began to call Sayoko.

Once Milly reached the Nunnally's classroom she let herself in, "Milly what are doing here?" the classroom teacher asked.

"Uh, can I borrow Nunnally for a moment its kind of an emergency?" A flustered Milly pleaded.

"Humph, very well, but make it quick this is crucial history here"

"Yes I will, thank you Mr. Stevens," Milly took Nunnally's chair and wheeled the blind girl out of the classroom.

"Whats the matter Milly you seem scared?" the concerned blind girl asked putting a hand on Milly's wrist.

"I'll explain everything shorty, just trust me for now."

Milly continued quickly down the hallways to her destination. Soon she stopped. A bewildered Sayoko stood there next to the elevator Milly had instructed her to go to. "Did you write down the pin number I gave you?"Milly asked.

"Yes, but why and why must I come here?" Sayoko questioned.

"Nunnally has been found out as a princess. We haven't much time, agents are here in the building to take Nunnally with them, they may already have gotten to Lelouch. Sayoko use that pin number once at the nearest ATM and empty the account. There is only a few thousand pounds but it should sustain you for a while. I'll see if I can't put more money into the account later. Then go to some hotel, better if I don't know where. Please protect Nunnally." Milly's usual lightheartedness was utterly absent replaced a rushed determination. She punched in the code and the elevator doors opened, "This elevator will take you to an underground passage you can use to escape."

She pushed Sayoko and Nunnally into the elevator before either one had a chance to speak. Milly leaned against the now closed elevator doors and gave a sigh of relief. _Nunnally is safe, for now at least... But what about me?_

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will continue the drama at Ashford academy as well as have CC in it.

Please tell me what you thought what was good and what needs improvement. Are the time skips confusing you? What do you think of the chapter lengths, are they too short or just fine for this story?


	5. Drama at Ashford Academy

**Chapter 5: Drama at Ashford Academy**

Milly began to walk down the hallway. The bell rang and her fellow students began to flood the hallway. She feigned a smile for each greeting, she knew what was going to happen, knew that she hadn't exactly hidden the fact she had helped Nunnally escaped. _I will not abandon my family or this academy, I'll face them with everything I have._

As the crowd of students thinned and eventually disappeared into the classrooms she heard menacing voice behind her, "Milly Ashford?"

"Yes, I'm Milly," the blonde girl replied turning to face the S.I.S. agents.

"We need to ask you some questions, you're going to have to come with us" one of the agents said dispassionately, all but scowling at the student president.

The gruff looking man took Milly by her arm, "Her teacher told us you 'borrowed her'; tell us where you took Nunnally Lamperouge."

"I just going going to ask her her opinion on whether we should increase funding for Equestrian Club or the Swimming Team. On one hand the swimming team actually sells tickets and makes the school money and on the other an Equestrian Club is a staple of any good-"

"Enough! I have zero interest in your damned clubs where did you take Nunnally Lamperouge?" The agent tightened his grip on Milly's arm, she gasped in pain but he didn't relent.

"Nunnally started feeling ill during our conversation, she's a frail girl, so I took her room." Milly lied beginning to become more and more frightened.

The agent's eyes narrowed, "And where would her room be?"

"Its in another building, because of her disabilities she doesn't live in the girl's dormitory. I take you there."

CC was walking through Ashford Academy's campus enjoying its beauty when something caught her eye. A group of men were rather forcible escorting a blonde girl wearing a school uniform. _Hmm, if I recall that's Mill Ashford. Their heading to where Lelouch lives, to where _I_ live. It seems Lelouch was captured after all, that's a shame I was just getting comfortable. I better get out of here,_ CC thought as she began to walk out of away from the campus.

Then she was stopped, "Your CC aren't you?", a surprised Rollo asked.

"Who are you?" CC asked calmly.

Rollo ignored her question, "Truly good luck on my part, I complete one minor mission just to find the main target in my grasp. I know you won't die permanently so I'm just going to decapitate you and bring you to VV." Rollo smiled and charged CC, razor in hand 'BANG', Rollo stumbled and fell, clutching his thigh.

"Looks like you luck has run out Rollo," a smiling Mao gloated.

CC was shocked but maintained a neutral countenance, "Mao. Is that really you?"

"Yes my dear, I've been watching you for days now, I know all about S.I.S.'s pl-"

"Mao?" A confused CC started towards the frozen Mao. Rollo got up and began to limp away. CC gave Rollo a wide berth as he made him way out of the area leaving a trail of blood. By this time a security guard came rushing towards the scene, "Help me!" Rollo screamed, "That man tried to kill me."

"-an... Dam, he used his geass!" cried an indignant Mao.

The security guard pointed his gun at Mao, "Drop the gun and put the hands in the air! Do it now!"

"Whoa take it easy there Peter, your wife Susan wouldn't want you getting into any gunfights, " Mao reasoned.

"H-How do you know my wife's name or my name for that matter?"

CC took this chance to charge the security guard, "Stop, STOP!" he cried – 'BANG' the slug went straight through her heart. "Oh my god – want have I done," the stunned man looked down at CC's corpse.

Mao took this opportunity to raise his gun and fired it. Another gunshot sounded throughout the campus and Mao's bullet hit Peter's jugular. The man dropped his gun and clasped his neck as blood began to gush out. Gurgling blood he fell to his knees, 'BANG' another shot straight through the unfortunate guards chest. He collapsed lifeless. 'BANG' 'BANG' BANG'..., Mao methodically sent bullet after bullet into the man's corpse, screaming "SHE'S MINE!" over and over again.

'Click', 'Click', Mao was out of bullets. He sighed shakily then he saw CC begin to stir. Mao raced to CC as she began to rise. "Oh CC, I'll always protect you. See?" Mao pointed to Peters disfigured body. "I was going to chop into pieces and make you come with me, but that's seems to getting cliché, I'm sure you'd come with me willingly?" Mao said.

CC cupped Mao's face,"Mao... very well for now at least I think it would be best to travel together. Come with me I know a safe place."

"Yes! I always knew you loved me, CC. But we must careful, that boy is still on campus he has met up with an armed agent, several S.I.S. agents heard the gunshots, lets get out of here quickly."

5 minutes later in Lelouch & Nunnally's Room:

"_What do you mean she's gone?_" VV's voice screamed through the agent's phone.

The agent was in a cold sweat, "My lord please under-"

"_You expect me to understand how wheelchair-bound, blind girl escaped trained S.I.S. agents?"_

Despite the agents efforts everyone in the room could hear VV's screaming over the phone. Milly was just able to hold back her laugh pretending it was a cough. The agent gave her an angry glare, seeing through her ruse; she looked down not wanting to provoke him further.

VV spoke in a softer but still contemptuous voice,_"You will put Ashford Academy under 24 hour surveillance and take this 'Milly Ashford' here for interrogation. Is that clear?" _

"Yes my lord."

"_Put Rollo on the phone." _

The agent handed the wounded Rollo the phone; one of Lelouch's shirts was being used as a tourniquet for his shot leg. "My lord," Rollo tentatively answered.

VV put on a cold tone,_"I trust your mission was a success," _It was a statement not a question.

"Yes my lord," Rollo affirmed.

"_Good. I hate to micromanage Rollo, I lose my cool when dealing with idiots. But this is too important to leave to inferior minds, so I must endure. Now to the meat of the matter, Agent Wiseman told me you saw CC, tell me everything that happened."_

2½ hours later in hotel room overlooking Ashford Academy:

"Call lord VV," a portly agent said to to his red-haired partner.

"Why?" his partner asked.

The portly man replied in a grave tone, "Because Cornelia's men just showed up at the entrance."

A/N: Alright then, that's chapter 5. As the title would suggest it was devoted completely to Ashford Academy. Don't worry well get to the black knights and Kallen soon enough. They're might be a time skip, something in the order of couple of weeks in near future chapters. Also there will be a showdown between VV and Cornelia somewhere in future chapters and Sayoko will appear again and will play an important role in future chapters.

What do you think of putting people talking on the phone in italics? Is that a good idea or did any of you confuse it with thoughts?

Once again please review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Thanks for reading.


	6. Enter the Knights

**Chapter 6: Enter the Knights**

Ohgi was looking through papers trying to find any clues as to where Zero was. He sighed and rubbed his head, _Intelligence reports. I never had to deal with these when I running a small group in Shinjuku. I almost miss those days, it wasn't as complicated... Almost. If can ju-_

"Man I still say we torture the Britiannian pretty boy 'Dietard'" Tamiki nearly shouting interrupting Ohgi's thoughts.

"No Tamiki, Zero always said we shouldn't torture people or else we'd become no better then the Britianians," Ohgi replied.

Tamiki shook his head, "Shhh, that wasn't it. He said don't torture people because he was super-awesome and could make anyone talk in no time at all. But now that he's gone we need to resort to other tactics."

Ohgi thought about that, _That is true, Zero could make anyone talk immediately. But he'd never let us see us interrogating people. I wonder how he did it, then again how did he do any of the stuff he did_.

"My answer is final, _Do not_ torture anyone," Ohgi said shooting down Tamiki's hopes once again.

"Alright, Alright," Tamaki said putting his hands into the air, "we won't torture him." Tamaki walked out of the room passing Kallan on her way in.

Kallan looked weary, she hadn't slept last night or the day after, she spoke equally wearily "Ahh, some guys and I searched the all the planned escape routes, and didn't find him. But we did see Zero's knightmare, it was being loaded into truck, the escape pod had been launched so Zero could have escaped."

Ohgi knew she was reaching, desperate for any theory that led to Zero being alright. Ohgi also saw she was on the verge of crying. She tried to hide it and succeeded from everyone else but Ohgi knew her too well.

* * *

"Kallan you need to go home-" Ohgi started

"No! I need to find Zero!" Kallan realizing she had yelled lowered her voice, "Not an hour before be disappeared I pledged to stick by him no matter what, I won't abandon him, I won't let him down, not like... not like I did Noato."

Ohgi looked down. _Noata, I wish you were here, _he thought. "Kallan you need to go home, even your step-mother is going to eventually report you missing, if that happens it could spell a disaster for us."

Kallan frowned, "I guess... I just can't stand around and do nothing, it doesn't feel right... But I won't do anything to jeopardize the you guys, I'll go home, I'll tell my step-mom that I was with a boy or something, she won't care."

A voice came from the radio on Ohgi's desk _"Sir, a green haired woman and a Chinese man are asking entrance. The woman knows the pass code and says she's an 'associate' of Zero. Should I send her to see you?"_

"An associate of Zero?" _She might have the information we need to find Zero, _Ohgi thought. "Yes send them to my office."

As CC entered the office Kallan recognized her immediately, "You, you were with Zero at Narita."

"Yes, I was" CC said simply.

"You know her?" Oghi interjected.

"Not really I just saw her once after the battle at Narita. Zero said she was a close friend," Kallan explained.

"I see, in that case I suppose we can trust you. But if you don't mind could you tell of who you are?" Ohgi asked the duo.

"I'm CC and this is Mao." CC responded displaying no emotion.

"Well, 'CC' do you have any information on where we can find Zero" Ohgi asked a bit confused by the woman's strange name.

"Probably the government Bureau as Zero's probably been captured." CC said.

"How do you know this" Kallan said accusingly.

"I can't say anymore then lest I reveal Zero's identity," CC replied.

"You know his identity!" Kallan and Ohgi said in unison.

"Of course we have a contract," CC said nonchalantly, "Give Mao and I shelter for now and we'll help you find Zero."

"Very well, as short-handed as we are there is plenty of space."

Mao broke his silence, "You haven't told anyone Zero has disappeared" Mao stated, "You shouldn't tell them. I can – sense – that there is already desperation among the ranks. If they Zero was gone they'd panic and the black knights would dissolve."

Ohgi's eye's widened, "How did you know – "

"Let's just say I'm good at reading people" Mao cut in stopping Ohgi's question, "Come on CC lets see where _we'll_ be staying."

* * *

Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Brittania

'_Ring_' '_Ring_' '_Ring_' The Emperor looked down at his cellphone, usually a device considered beneath the emperor but this cellphone had a special purpose, to communicate with a certain special person. _What do you need now big brother_, the Emperor thought as he answered the call, "Hello brother."

VV's voice came from the phone's speaker, "_Charles, your daughter Cornelia is being troublesome and butting into that which is none of her business._"

"Is this about Lelouch? I'll tell her to back off, she won't give you anymore trouble." Charles di Brittainia reassured.

"_That may not be enough Charles, just a half-hour ago I got word that her men were investigating his residence and looking for Nunnally, no luck on finding her by the way. No I think you will also need to send any knights of the round available here._"

"I'll have all those currently in Pendragon sent to area 11 immediately"

"_Thank you Charles that will be all_" VV stated and hung up.

"My, my that sounded more like an order then a suggestion. Who really controls the Britannia?" Marianne playfully mocked through Anya's body.

The emperor laughed, "Ha, you doubt my authority? I let my brother control the geass directory and much of S.I.S. but I could take everything away from him at a moments notice," _at least I hope so._

Marianne smiled, "I know dear... but on too a serious matter. Surely we can't just let VV have his way with Lelouch. He's still our son we sent him away to Japan to get him _away _from VV. At the very least send me to area 11 so I can look after him."

The emperor considered Marianne proposal, "I don't suppose you'd listen to me if I said no."

"Nope, you know so well dear," Marianne said cheerfully as she jumped into Charles's arms and kissed him.

5 hours later Government Bureau, Toyko Settlement, Area 11

Cornelia looked at Euphmia from across the table. Her little sister gave her a concerned look, "What's bothering you Cornelia."

Cornelia looked away, _How can I tell her. Tell her that her long lost brother is Zero, that he killed Clovis. That he is being tortured and I can't do a damned thing thanks to Emperors orders. _Cornelia didn't notice she had crushed the glass cup until she heard Euphmia gasp. Blood was running down her hand soaking her sleeve and the table cloth beneath.

Euphmia got up from her chair and rushed to Cornelia's side, "All you alright?" Euphmia put a silk napkin on her elder sisters cut her eyes wide in confusion, _Did she find out about Suzaku? I like him that's all, she needs to understand._

Cornelia didn't pay her wound any heed. _Euphy can see right through me... She would hate me if she knew who I was, what I've done._ Cornelia couldn't look her sister in the eyes, instead she got up and making an excuse to leave, "I'm feeling ill, I have to go."

Euphmia looked hurt, "But Cornelia your so busy we almost never have a chance to spend time together, please tell me what's going on," she put her hand on Cornelia's forearm.

The elder sister pulled away, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Your majesty." Guildford's voice echoed through the nearly empty dining hall.

_Thank god, _Cornelia thought, "Yes Guildford what is it."

"Several knights of the rounds have shown up at the air field," Guildford responded quickly sensing Cornelia's urgency

"What?" Cornelia looked at Eupemia,_ this probably has something to do with Lelouch, "_We'll talk about this outside."

Once the Viceroy and her knight were in the hallway she began to whisper angrily, "No doubt they're trying to intimidate me. I am a princess of Brittinia, I'll not be intimidated like some schoolgirl."

"Your majesty prince Lelouch has not yet heard word on the fate of Nunnally, what should I tell him?" Guildford asked solemnly.

"What can we tell him? Maybe the S.I.S. got her and just took her without anyone noticing. They are awfully good at disappearing people. For now we can't tell him anything," Cornelia paused, "Lets meet these knights of the round and try to see why they're here."

* * *

A/N: I actually rewrote this chapter into something completely different. I had some good scenes in the other one and will probably incorporate some of its scenes into other chapters.

I've noticed something about my writing. It seems more like a screenplay or comic book then a how a book is written. I never take narration from the characters point of view, and I only describe only what the characters they say think and do. Do you guys think that that is a weakness in my writing, should I try to change that or


	7. Nice Chat with Uncle VV

**Chapter 7: Nice Chat with Uncle VV**

One Week After Knights of the Arrived - 8:00PM

"We can't keep this up much longer, those damned agents will eventually just drag him out of the medical bay doctor approval or not," Darlton told Cornelia sharing her frustration.

"I know!" Cornelia snapped back, _I'm lucky my plan has worked this far. I bet the S.I.S. thought I just buckle over when they brought in the Knights or when my father lectured me, but I know some legal tricks of my own. I can't take custody of him but so long as I bribe the doctor into not releasing him the S.I.S. can't take him either._

Guildford spoke up, "The plan was a stroke of genius as usual your majesty but the S.I.S. is losing their patience, and that new Knight of Six seems to be taking an unusual interest in Prince Lelouch, we need to take more permanent measures to ensure his safety."

Cornelia didn't respond instead staring intently at the blank wall. She began walking toward the medical bay like she'd done dozens of times before just to see him albeit in a heavily sedated state. As she reached her destination her jaw clenched and she made fist in anger.

"Dam it! What is the S.I.S. up to? Looking for Nunnally, that Shirley Fennette is dead, and now this." Cornelia said exasperated looking at the empty medical cot meant to have Lelouch.

"They took him 30 minutes ago, your majesty," The nurse said timidly.

Cornelia turned to Guildford and leaned in close so that the nurse would not overhear, "I want you do something for me, something that is technically treason, if you refuse I will understand."

"I shall do anything milady deems necessary." Guildford whispered back.

* * *

S.I.S. Section of Government Bureau:

"Oh Lulu, wake up. Wake up Lulu," VV ruthlessly mocked. _Asleep again, that's what I get for handing him over to Cornelia, she gave him an anesthetic, he'll be drowsy all day, _VV thought irately. He took the cattle prod and zapped the sleeping Lelouch lying on the ground.

"Ahhh!" Lelouch screamed as every muscle in his body seized up.

"Oh I knew that would wake you up Lulu." VV said very content with himself.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Lelouch.

"What's the matter? Isn't that what red-haired girl called you," VV sneered, "Don't worry though you won't have to worry about her anymore."

"What do mean!"

"I killed her, or more accurately had someone else kill," VV revealed in Lelouch's scorn before he went on, "From what my man told me she some of her last words were of the goodness of love and how she still and always would love you. Really heartbreaking, I could barely hold back my tears."

"You bastard she helped you!"

"Its not the first time I've killed a woman who was 'helping' me, women have always caused men trouble. Wasn't Eve was trying to 'help' Adam when she gave him the apple?" VV knelt down besides Lelouch's handcuffed and prone form, "But on to your sister. Do you think I'm a fool, nephew? Did you really think Cornelia could protect her?"

"No, _Nooo,_" Lelouch could no longer hold back any longer he sobbed harder then he had in his entire life. Lelouch's heart throbbed as VV dug deeper.

"How long do you think you were out for? By the time you told Cornelia about Ashford Academy we'd had Nunnally in our custody for _hours_. My surveillance and I team had a good chuckle when Cornelia's men showed up at the entrance. Since then you've been doped up for _days _while I've been having fun with Nunnally."

_Wait, why would he have Ashford Academy under surveillance if he had already abducted Nunnally. Maybe she escaped. Milly or CC or somebody could have gotten her out of there, _Lelouch thought allowing a glimmer of hope to enter his mind.

"Show me Nunnally and I'll do anything you ask," Lelouch said.

"Why should I do that, I hold all the pieces boy," VV retorted.

"Because I think you lying. I think your trying to checkmate me with a bishop hoping I'll resign."

"You impetus little-" VV angrily jammed the cattle prod into the unfortunate prince's crotch and held down the trigger.

"Ahhh, Ha ha, Ahhh, ha ha ha," Lelouch laughed with joy and screamed with pain all at once his body and mind battling over his sensations, his eyes seeing spots.

"Why are you laughing!" VV demanded lifting his finger from the prod but keeping it in the same position.

"ha – Because now I know – hah – Nunnally is safe. Your reaction just confirmed it. Haha."

VV scowled hating to be outsmarted, "I should have killed your sister when I had chance those years ago," he blurted out.

Lelouch stopped laughing, "Wh-What are you talking about?" he said breathless.

"I'm talking about when I killed your bitch mother and crippled you pathetic sister." VV smiled at Lelouch's stunned visage.

Guildford eyes widened. Hiding in the rafter above the cell block he could easily hear VV's confession and it shook him to his core. _How can this be? Is this child really child at all?He looks far too young to __have been able to murder her majesty and yet he wields so much authority._

VV decided to take another approach, "My plan has been in the making for decades, it will most likely take a years or two to complete. I can wait to get CC. But you won't want to drag it Lelouch, I know your deepest fears and I shall make them reality." VV pulled out a small container inside his pocket. He opened the container and retrieved hypodermic needle, it was filled with a clear substance, Lelouch doubted it was water.

VV looked at Lelouch and then spoke in a passive but somehow still sinister tone, "The human brain is an amazing thing. A careful balance of electrical pulses and chemical reactions. It takes remarkable little to disturb the balance and to disastrous consequences for the unfortunate victim – This is formula X. It is deadly neurotoxin that will literally dissolve you brain inside your own skull."

"I not afraid to die," Lelouch spat defiantly.

VV looked into Lelouch's eyes, "No your not afraid to dies... unlike your coward mother, no you're more like Charl-"

"SHUT UP! My mother was a saint and a brave woman!" Lelouch screamed enraged.

VV grimaced, "How little you know boy. Marriane played an idealist and loving mother. In reality she would sell both her children down the river if it'd help advance her goals. And she only agreed to help advance our goals because she was so terrified of dying. She wanted to live forever in the great unconsciousness."

"What goals" Lelouch demanded confused and still angry.

"A world without lies" VV answered calmly.

"Ha, and you would lie to achieve such ends?"

"Yes. Just as you would use war to achieve peace, are you and I so different or was all that preaching you did as Zero a bunch of lies."

"No... they weren't lies. I..."

"Tell me Lelouch are we so different after all, I use force when I need to as do you..." VV puased then started again, "This is your last chance Lelouch tell me where the black knights headquarters are." Lelouch didn't respond.

VV shook his head, "Its a shame such a mind has to go to waste. But luckily there is an antidote to this toxin and its highly diluted. It will about two years for you to die from it, but in the meantime you will feel the effects of your brain dying. Maybe you'll become an idiot and have no choice but to become a puppet That's your true fear isn't it? Or maybe a raging psychopath, one who'll hurt those you care about. Its hard to say exactly but it _will_ be the death of you, eventually. As soon as you yield it will be over. But the damage already done will be irreversible, so the question you must ask yourself is; Will you yield in time?"

VV straddled Lelouch's helpless body and put the needle to his throat. "Last chance Lelouch"

_Lelouch's heart was pounding, his mind was all he had left. He would have yielded he would have betrayed CC and every member of the black knights his fear twisted him so much, if not for one thought. Maybe CC took Nunnally to the Black Knights headquarters. I can't let her fall into the hands of this... this maniac._ And so Lelouch said nothing his love for his sister allowing VV to unceremoniously stab the needle into Lelouch's exposed jugular.

The liquid put Lelouch in sheer agony, he immediately vomited from the intense pain, but his focus on his own torment was soon disturbed by an explosion that sent both VV and Lelouch flying. Guildford's ears were bleeding for the echoing sound in the rafters, but he stayed in place.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Government Bureau:

"What the hell was that!" Cornelia voiced boomed.

A young officer looked pale, "I-Its the black knights your majesty they're attacking."

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think, the next couple of chapters are going to be INTENSE, the chapters up till now have basically been getting the bases set for the real story to begin. That injection for example is going to be one of the most important things in the plot, you'll see.

Also I changed the Summary do you guys think it is more compelling?

Please review and tell me how you think of VV. I really think his character was under explored but I've always seem him as sociopath. Remember the sheer joy he took in electrocuting Rolo or how casually he gunned down Marriane and those servants?


	8. Freedom

**Chapter 8: Freedom**

_**A/N: Warning this Chapter Contains extreme violence if such material offends you please do not read this chapter.**_

Kallan smiled as she destroyed another Sutherland, _These Brittainian dogs are no match my Guren. We'll do it; we'll rescue Tohdoh and maybe Zero if he's being held here, _Kallan spoke to the four Holy Swordsmen through the Guren's radio, "Remember CC refused to tell us what Zero looked like so we'll just have to release everyone along with Tohdoh and hope Zero is among them."

"Right," The four former JLF champions said in unison.

* * *

2 Days Before:

Ohgi looked upon the notorious JLF heroes, T_hey look tired, beaten almost,he_ thought, _how can I break it to them, they come here asking the great Zero to help save Tohdoh and I have to tell them Zero's gone, probably captured too? I guess I'll have too if I want their help._

"Well, is Zero going to help us?" Chiba Nagisa demanded.

"Zero has been captured as well" Mao calmly explained walking into the room.

Ohgi frowned, _Mao! Dam him he should have asked me before telling them. I would have let him but he should have asked first._ Mao shot Ohgi a knowing smile that always put him on edge.

The Holy Swordsman's eyes all widened, "Th-That's terrible. I'm sorry for your loss" Chiba awkwardly attempted to console Ohgi.

Mao's voice could be heard again, "There's no reason it has to be a loss. Attack the Bureau. Wasn't that your plan all along," Mao turned to the elite squad, "you just wanted Zero to lead you, but he isn't necessary, let me do it."

"No," Ohgi said quickly, "I'm in charge now that Zero is gone, you stay here and we'll figure a plan to rescue Tohdoh and Zero."

Present day – Government Bureau

"Where the hell did Knights of the Rounds come from?" Senba Ryoga screamed before The Knight of One's Excalibur pieced his knightmare and killed him.

Kallan broke out into a cold sweat, _This isn't good, _she thought as she realized that only two out of the six knightmare originally brought were still standing, _Only Chiba and I remain._

Anya's passive voice moved through the airwaves, "Surrender, not even that red knightmare can save you."

The Lancelot, The Knight of One, Anya and Sir Bradly surrounded Kallan and Chiba. "Like hell we are!" Chiba yelled before attacking The Lancelot with her crippled Knightmare frame, Suzaku, easily parried her blow and took out the knightmare's legs.

Kallan took this distraction as an opportunity to attack the Knight of Ten's customized Gloucester. Sir Bradly skirted backwards, "Silly Monkey you can't defeat a knight of the rounds."

Kallan smirked as the Guren's arm extended and radiated Sir Bradly's Gloucester, "Looks like you just got beat by a monkey," Kallan said triumphant.

"God dammit! I'll get you back bitch!" Bellowed an infuriated knight of ten as he forced to use his ejection pod.

Unfortunately for the Black Knight Ace the Knight of One used his shurikens to knock the Guren over. _No! I failed you Zero. I failed you Naoto,_ Kallan thought as the light in the Guren faded.

* * *

15 Minutes Later:

VV pulled a piece of re-bar out of his head to the horror of Lelouch. "You didn't think I was dead dear nephew, did you?" VV voice was like a steel knife wrapped in velvet, soft but still obviously deadly. VV looked at his surroundings, the concrete was ruptured, the lighting was out, steel bars twisted and some still red-hot. _This is a why I hate knightmares, so clumsy no doubt a stray round caused this damage, _the Blond man-boy thought.

Lelouch was stunned, _He really is immortal, just like CC. _Suddenly VV began to laugh, at first just a giggle but it soon turned into a full blown maniacal laugh.

"It looks like Cornelia is going to have her way after all," VV laughed. Guards were soon in the ruined cell block, VV turned to them, "Its become apparent our holding cells are no longer suitable transfer all prisoners to the military jail."

* * *

5 Minutes Later:

Lelouch was still dazed from the blast as the two burly men dragged him by his arms into military holding cells. His surrounding were a blur and his head throbbed.

Cornelia stood outside of the cell block, _Dam them, the S.I.S. won't let him be taken to the medical bay. No doubt they don't want me to pull the same stunt I did last time, but still._ Cornelia looked at Lelouch's battered figure. Bruises and cuts marring his handsome face, it made her sick to her stomach not since Marianne's assassination had she felt like this.

Kallan tasted blood in her mouth. She looked at a black haired young man being dragged into the cells. _A Brittainian, _Kallan's eyes widened, _is that Lelouch? _

Tohdoh saw the princes face and his eyes lit up with recognition, _No, could it really be him after all these years? Is that Lelouch vi Brittainia back from the dead. _Once the bloodied teen was brought to his cell, the one directly across Tohdoh, the Japanese commander spoke, "Is that you Lelouch?"

Kallan was beyond confused, _Tohdoh knows Lelouch what the hell is going on? _

Lelouch looked up not recognizing the voice, "Who wants to know?"

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh" the Japanese man stated.

Lelouch nodded his head, "Now I remember you, we met when I was staying a Kururugi Shrine. As I recall you were the only Japanese commander to win a battle during the invasion."

* * *

12 Minutes Later:

"I see, you are Zero" Tohdoh said impressed, "You have chosen the path of blood."

"Yes, but it seems like that blood will be mine," Lelouch responded embittered.

"So it would seem. But there is no shame in dying an honorable death. I am prepared to die, I've been so since General Tatewaki sacrificed himself."

Lelouch looked down not wanting Tohdoh to see the truth in his eyes. _Katase Tatewaki... The man I killed. _He reflected on VV's words, _Am I really that different from him, I have shed the blood of my enemies, allies and the innocent when it suits me. _Lelouch's fists tightened speaking while still averting his gaze, "Yes, sometimes a good death is all a man can hope for."

Elsewhere in the Government Bureau

Cornelia was scowling, "These damned elevens are getting arrogant, to just attack this facility like that." _And what if they stumbled on my brother? "_We must insure that this sort of thing never happens again. You say they were attempting to rescue Kyoshiro Tohdoh?"

"Yes your majesty, it seems the 'Four Holy Swordsmen' have thrown their lot in with the black knights after the dissolution of the JLF," Darlton explained.

"Call a press conference, tell them that every rescue attempt will be met with the intended being hung, drawn and quartered," Cornelia said with venom in her voice.

Darlton went pale, "Y-Your majesty I know he's a terrorist but isn't that a bit harsh no viceroy has ever given that punishment to insurgents it's reserved only for traitors and hasn't been used for over a hundred years."

"He is a traitor" she spat back, "He is subject of the crown and he waged war against it, personally trying to attack me. Do what I say!"

Lelouch watched as guards interrupted his discussion with with Tohdoh. One the guards smiled as they took the colonel out of his cell. The guard on his right couldn't contain his mirth, "That rescue attempt really pissed off Princess Cornelia she's slated a public traitors execution for you... immediately."

"_Nooo!" _Chiba screamed, "Take me, he told us not to try and rescue him, its not his fault," she banged against the glass.

Tohdoh looked at the distraught woman, "Chiba, follow Price Lelouch, follow him like you would me, if you can make it out of here alive he can liberate the Japan *humph" Tohdoh was hit in the stomach by one of the guards.

"Japan doesn't exist you filthy number, now stop talking nonsense. What do you mean _Prince."_

"Ha, you fools don't know, I guess that's not the type of thing they'd tell lowly guards *humph" Another shot to the gut.

"He's just trying to confuse us. Lets get out of here. I'm going to enjoy the show. Drawing will break the will of any man."

* * *

Tohdoh laid on the rack breathing calmly despite the horrendous pain he was in. After fifteen minutes his muscles were torn his sockets dislocated and yet he refused to kiss the imperial seal. The elderly man leading the 'show' was stupefied, "You a subject of his imperial Highness, kiss the seal and end this mercilessly."

Tohdoh spat on the seal, "I have _never _sworn allegiance to your emperor"

"It does not matter you are a number and thus one of his subjects."

Tohdoh sneered looked straight ahead.

Finally a hot red ironing brand was used. Shoved deep into Tohdoh's belly. Even the stalwart Tohdoh could not conceal his pain as he writhed in agony chocking and gasping on his pain.

The head executioner knelt down, "Just say 'mercy' and it shall be given,"

Tohdoh looked the man in his eyes and attempted to mouth a word. The executioner smiled triumphantly, and spoke loudly towards the camera, "The prisoner wishes to speak a word," the camera zoomed onto the Tohdoh's brutalized form as he gained his breath.

Tohdoh bellowed his final word with all his Japanese pride, honor, and strength "_FREEDOOM!"_

The man that stood over Tohdoh shook his head, "Hang him. Then decapitate and quarter him."

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I wonder did you guys make any assumptions based on the chapter title? I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better and then they'll going to get even worse and the ending will be somewhere in between. Honestly though I have enough material for like 100 chapters. I didn't spend that six month hiatus doing nothing, I've written loads of outlines and plot summaries.

OK a certain scene was 'inspired' (*cough stolen) from a certain movie. Can you tell which scene and from which movie. I think I'm going to have more of these type of challenges. But the movies are going to get pretty obscure not big time ones like this one. But I'll give you more hints to help you for the obscure movies.

Oh and I have been reading your reviews, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. And for possible romances I have a few different routes planed out. And lets just say we haven't seen the last of Villetta. As for Cornelia I have written a romantic pathway for her but I probably won't be using it, but Euphmia, well her fate is determined.


	9. Misery

**Chapter 9: Misery**

_**A/N: Warning this Chapter Contains extreme violence if such material offends you please do not read this chapter.**_

Kallen could taste blood in her mouth. She sat up shakily, she saw nothing but darkness around her, _It must already be lights out. _In blackness Kallen had only had her memories to keep her company, _Mom... how I'm a I going to change things now? _Kallen drifted back to sleep. _I'm sorry Mom. _Tears welled up in Kallen's eyes. She didn't know if they were from exhaustion, humiliation or regret but she silently cried herself to sleep for the second time in a row.

Next to Kallen's cell Chiba lay imprisoned as well. Sleeping but not resting her face contorted by the nightmares she was having.

_Tohdoh stood defiant in the defendants box in a grand courtroom. As Chiba looked more closely she realized that the Judge was none other then the emperor of Britannia himself. His presence dominating the room his voice boomed, "Eleven your people are weak even if you are strong. Forsake them and become a brittainian. Do this and you will live, do not and you shall die."_

_Tohdoh looked up and retorted, "I live and shall die for Japan. Soon you will see the strength of my people."_

_The Emperor gave a wicked grin, "Very well then, jury how do you find the defendant?"_

"_Guilty! Guilty! Kill the number, kill the traitor; all hail Britannia!" The jury wailed in unison. Among the jury Chiba saw Cornelia red faced with rage, Clovis face filled with mock sorrow and a myriad of those she despised most._

"_Bring forth the executioner," The emperor demanded. Someone in a hood made their way into the courtroom holding noose and an already bloodied set of knives. The crowd went into a frenzy gnashing their teeth demanding the blood of Chiba's love._

_Chiba began to frantically wade through the blood drunk crowd. She made her way to the defendants box where she good hear Tohdoh's screams. She arrived just to see the hooded figure deliver the final death blow. "Nooo!" Chiba screamed. She bolted over the 4-ft barricade and grabbed executioner by the solders. She then tore off the figure's mask only to find her own face staring back at her. _

Chiba woke to the sound of footsteps outside her cell. "Who is that?" Chiba asked exhausted the earlier battle and her own nightmares.

A man's voice responded smoothly, "Bernard Leeman. I have guard duty from eight till four."

"Oh – I see." Chiba said somewhat relived it was not some demon from her nightmares.

Barnard continued, "Everyone else on either side is convinced they couldn't have acted in any other way."

"How do you know I have a bad consciousness?"

"They way you talk in your sleep. I can tell something is troubling you." Chiba heard the click of a lighter.

"And what do you imagine is troubling is troubling me _Bernard Leeman_?" Chiba saw the orange glow of Bernard's newly lit cigarette. It illuminated some of his face. He was an older man with pale skin and short white hair. He had the look of a grizzled vet about him.

"All I heard was a name. It was Tohdoh. I knew Tohdoh. He had no trouble sleeping; slept like a baby right up until the end."

"You know this?" Chiba asked despondently.

"I guess so, I helped hang him." Bernard took a drag of his cigarette.

"With you testimony?"

"No... With my hands."

"Did that give you lots of satisfaction?" Chiba asked slowly, contemptuously.

"My job, after the torture, was to strap his ankles. I did a very good job. Same couldn't be said for the noose-man. Tohdoh's neck didn't break; it took him over fifteen minutes to die."

"I see..." Chiba muttered despairingly.

"Before the execution I was on leave. I packed my bags to return to active duty. The lock on my suitcase was broken so a buckled it shut with a big leather strap. Twice in one hour I did the same job. Once to Tohdoh and once to my suitcase. Both jobs felt about the same," Bernard took a large drag and blew the smoke as coolly as he spoke.

* * *

Milly was groggy and on the verge of collapsing. She hadn't got a full night's rest since they'd taken her. She sat tied to a chair in an 'interview' room. A large man slapped Milly's face. "Wake Up!" the man hidden by shadows said gruffly, "I need you to be focused," the man clanked two large metal spikes together before jamming them into Milly's knees. Milly screamed her hazed state immediately dissipating as the pain made everything around her sharp and clear."Are you focused yet?"

Milly breathed through her teeth and nodded. Frantically gasping for air as the man attached wires to the metallic spikes. The man showed Milly a picture of a girl. It was old but Milly could recognize the girl as a younger Nunnally, "Where is this girl? Where is she?" the man demanded.

In response Milly spat in his face. The man didn't flinch. He took out a rag and wiped his face then balled it up and shoved it into Milly's mouth. He walked to the wall and turned on a switch. Milly gave a muffled squeal as electricity coursed through her. Milly's eyes were red from sobbing; her entire body was in agony. All she could do was look up at the flickering light and moan. She was helpless and scared out of her mind.

The man turned the switch off and the dreaded buzz along with its pain stopped. The man removed his tie, "You know we used to outsource this kind of thing. But what we found was that the countries we outsourced to had unreliable power-grids – very third world. Sometimes you'd turn on a switch and the power wouldn't come on for hours. Then tempers would get short people would resort to things like pulling fingernails, acid drips on bare skin. The whole exercise would become counterproductive." Milly could hear the man pace around her.

He wiped his forehead and continued, "But here the power is stable. Here there's a nice steady flow. You can flip a switch and the power will stay on all day."

Once again the man knelt down to Milly's eye level. He grabbed the rag out of Milly's mouth, "Where is she?"

Again Milly spat on his face, though with more hesitation then the first time. The man reacted in the same manner, wiping his face and returning the rag to Milly's mouth. As the man got up and walked towards the switch Milly started to hyperventilate knowing what was to come. Specks of saliva spouted out of her mouth past the rag as she arched her back in unimaginable pain. Although electricity only flowed for ten seconds it seemed like an eternity to Milly.

"Come on, I don't have any more time to waste. Milly Ashford you either tell me what I want to know or this switch will stay on until you're a charred husk." The hulking man in the shadows snatched the rag from Milly's mouth. She began to heave desperate for air, "Where is Nunnally."

"I hid her." The blonde girl whispered, her will finally broken.

"You hid her majesty?"

Milly nodded in response.

"Where did you hide her?"

Milly couldn't think straight, days of dehydration and food and sleep deprivation had taken its toll. The electroshock 'therapy' didn't help either, "I-[_sob_]- I don't know. [_sob_]"

The man immediately put the rag back into her mouth. Milly frantically began shouting through the makeshift gag eyes wide with fear."What?" The man demanded removing the rag.

Milly eyes were closed as she began her confession, "Sayoko, she's with my former maid, a woman named Sayoko Shinozaki..."

* * *

Kallen woke to a blinding light. She put her arm up to shield her eyes. A silhouette stood at the entrance of her cell. She noticed neither the hall light nor the lights of any other were on. By the way she felt she knew she couldn't have slept for more then a couple of hours.

The silhouette spoke, "Well, I heard we had captured the black knight ace but I didn't expect such a lovely young girl."

Kallen recognized the voice, _Sir Bradly – the Knight of Ten, _she thought grimly. Kallen spoke attempting to not show her fear, "So you're the 'Vampire of Brittania'?"

"Yes, its a shame we're no longer on the battlefield or else I could savior your blood as well."

"Pity, so are you here kill me?"

"Oh no, prisoners have only one value I care for. It seems to hold dear to life. And while their alive one can do anything he has a whim for to it's body." Sir Bradly was now standing right over the bond redhead.

Kallen had knew what 'whims' he had. Then she considered his entire statement, _He called me an 'it'?,_ she began to think back to a class she had taken. What to do if a man was going to rape you. You have to personify yourself make him see you as a person. Kallen swallowed her fear and retorted, "I'm a _she _not an it."

Sir Bradly smirked, "Indeed you are...," the brittainian knightknelt down and stroked Kallen's hair, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Indeed you are," he repeated as eyed Kallen's helpless, voluptuous form hungrily. Kallen began to sweat.

* * *

A/N: Okay since the last chapter was rather depressing I thought I should right a more lighthearted one for you guys. Oh and what did you guys think of the dream sequence, did you like it or should I refrain from trying to do stuff like that. Be honest because I have other ideas for crazy dreams for Lelouch and I'm wondering if I should add some more.

Don't worry about the lack of Lelouch. This is really just a prologue until the 'real' story gets on way.

Anyways be prepared for a massive plot twist, one that will completely swerve the course of the story. I'll give you a hint it involves Mao, Anya/Marianne, VV and the Emperor. Guess what it is.

Also can you guess the movie inspiration(s)? Major props for those know it/them. Again please tell what you thought of my writing what about the plot. I focused a lot of character development in this chapter. Would you guys like more of those types of chapters?

*Thanks for catching that mistake. Its been so long since I watched the seris the episode order got mixed up.


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

Guildford's body ached. He touched his head feeling his hair matted with blood. The Knight's memories began to return, _An explosion, it caused the duct to fall, _he had plunged head first into a pile of cement rubble and re-bar, he was lucky to be alive and he knew it. Suddenly he eyes widened, _That Boy! Marianne's assassin, I have to contact Princess Cornelia._

_But how go I get to her, _Guildford looked around, he knew he couldn't return the way he had, and couldn't go through the S.I.S. section without raising suspicion. Fortunately the breeze at his back gave him his answer. He turned around and saw the gaping hole in the wall with nothing but some police tape and regular army guards between him and his liege.

Cornelia was pacing, _Guildford should have returned hours ago, did the S.I.S..., _she dared not think further. She knew if she was implicated in espionage the consequences would be dire. As she reached the for the phone to call Guildford for the 15th time a stopped her, "Your Majesty!"

Cornelia was stunned as she saw a bloodied, gasping Guildford.

* * *

Kallen's Cell

Kallen was engulfed in a fog of hot breath and the odor alcohol. "No! Get off of me!" she screamed. Sir Bradly had straddled her and Kallen was kicking and writhing desperate to get out of this nightmare made all too real.

The Britannian knight punched her in her face, splitting her lip. Then he drew a dagger, "Now, now little girl stop that or I'll carve up your face so bad your own mother wouldn't recognize you."

Kallen was trembling as the Vampire of Britannia began to cut away her straight jacket. Once his task was completed he pined Kallen's arms and tore her uniform underneath, revealing her large breasts. Kallen felt the the stubble on his face as licked the nape of her neck and began downwards. Before he reached his goal however Kallen took the opportunity to bite his ear.

Kallen felt his blood gush into her mouth as she tore the upper part his ear off. He gave a roar and sat up clutching his ear in disbelief. In his pain he forgot that he had left the dagger laying next to her. Kallen didn't give him a chance to realize his mistake as she quickly took the blade shoved it into the Knights most vital organ... his penis.

Sir Bradly gave out a blood curdling scream. As Kallen aimed for his jugular she felt a pistol barrel pressed up against her head. In her focus she failed to notice the older guard rush into her cell, "Give the the weapon."

Kallen grudgingly complied hoping at least Sir Bradly's weapon had also been taken from him. Bernard Leeman the dagger into his belt and dragged the wounded knight out of her cell."

Sir Bradly was frothing and grasping his crotch his ear beings of significantly less importance, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I gonna kill you bitch." Bernard gave him a disgusted look as radioed for medical staff.

Lelouch was puffed at his cigarette before. Gliding it over his face in the darkness, over the where his eye once was, in and out of his vision it went. He had never smoked before but when that guard had offered he felt compelled give it a try, any way to escape the hell he was living in. He was vaguely aware of screaming but despite its physical proximity it seemed a like distant thunder. He was soley focused the the orange glow of the cigarette and what little comfort it brought him.

* * *

Baghdad, Area 18

"He's lying, pull out more of his fingernails," a woman said deactivating her geass.

The man shouted, "No! How do you know these things?"

The woman tugged at her braid of raven black hair, "Silly man. I always know someone is lying to me. As to how, well that's none of your concern. Just tell us where the resistance headquarters are, if your telling the truth I'll know and we'll let you go."

"Okay, okay. Its underneath the grand mosque in central square."

The woman activated her geass and smiled, "Yes, your being completely honest, not even using a half-truth, I can detect those too." She looked at the two burly men either side of the prisoner, "Kill him, we have the information we need."

As she walked out of the basement she ignored the man's pleads for mercy, "Wait don't kill me I have more information," _That's a lie, _she thought. _Ring. Ring. _She checked the caller I.D.. Expecting a an informant she gave a slight gasp when she read 'MASTER'_. _She tentatively answered the phone, "What is your bidding my master?"

VV's high-pitched yet authoritative voice came through the phone's speaker, _"Is your work in in area 18 finished Catherine?"_

"No master, we've just located the the resistance's base of operations but have yet to attack it and capture their senior members."

"_No matter. Once their leaders are seized the resistance will collapse, theirs no need for you talents to aid in their downfall after that. Unfortunately the same cannot be said of area 11's resistance. I need you to come here immediately. I've already made preparations, a jet is waiting for you at Fort Elizabeth. I expect you at the Tokyo settlement Government Bureau in 8 hours"_

"Yes master, I shall do as you command." Catherine hung up the phone. Any other man even the emperor she would have viciously rebuked at such language, but VV, he had ingrained in her a special fear that went beyond death and loyalty to match.

* * *

VV's office, Government Bureau, Tokyo Settlement

As VV flipped his phone shut. A panicked secretary rushed into his office, "My lord, Princess Cornelia and several solders are forcing their way in into the S.I.S. section, they're demanding to see you, they described your appearance.

"Hmm, I see. Stall them for as long as possible,"

The secretary nodded and left VV's office. VV made another call, this time to Rollo, "_Yes my Lord."_

"Are you in position Rollo?"

"_Yes my lord, she has a man with her but it shouldn't be a problem._"

"Good, try to take her without killing anyone."

"_By your comm– "_

VV hung up before Rollo had finished. After a few minutes Cornelia and several gunmen stormed into the office. VV smirked as greeted the furious princess with mock politeness, "Hello dear Cornelia, to what do I owe this pleasure to."

"Shut up you son-of-a-bitch" Cornelia said through clenched teeth as she raised her customized shotgun to VV's head.

VV continued to smile and infuriate Cornelia, "Now, now that's no way to talk about your grandmother."

Cornelia's face turned to bewilderment as she realized the implications of his statement, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

A/N: So the long awaited confrontation between Cornelia and VV has come. So what did you guys think?


	11. The Kiss

The Kiss

* * *

Everything about VV annoyed Cornelia. From the plush furniture in his office to his luxurious hairdo. "I said 'Who the hell are you?'" The irate woman repeated. She cocked her gun.

VV leaned back and breathed in the heavily perfumed air. "Well now for a world class general you seem a bit dim. Do I really have to work this out you? If calling me a son-of-a-bitch is an insult to your grandmother and I'm certainly not you father, who I'm I?"

"Don't you dare condescend me!" Cornelia cocked her gun, "Obviously your claiming to be my uncle you little ingrate, but your obviously to young, even if your older then you look. My grandmother, the woman you're alleging to be your 'mother', died decades ago. Tell me who you really are or I'll put a bullet through your head."

VV smiled at her. It seemed genuine but it was not one you'd give a friend; rather it was one you'd give a dog about to do a trick. The amused look on VV's face would in most cases warranted death from the short-tempered Princess but instead of rage she felt bewilderment. _Does this child have no fear of death? _

A ring came from the man-boy's phone. As he began to pick it up Cornelia shouted, "Don't even think about it!"

Still smiling VV countered, "Oh but you'll want me to answer this call. Did you really think I hadn't seen this coming my dear niece? Your men at Ashford, your little games with Lelouch's hospital residence. I took the liberty of assuring you obedience." VV answered the phone. "Yes? … Good, put her on the phone."

Cornelia couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying but she had a growing sense of dread. As VV handed her the phone her stomach was already in knots and her mouth dry. "Hello?" She answered stiffly.

"_Oh god, sister its __you. Men – they've capt__ured me. Please they've hurt Suz__aku. They're B__ritannian __not __terrorists;__ I don't know what's going on."_ It was Euphemia's voice.

Cornelia broke out into a cold sweat. Heart pounding and hands trembling despite her bests efforts she asked the most important question or her life, "Euphy, what color are your underwear?"

"_...Forty-two_"

She had hoped that this was a ruse, but the answer on the other end confirmed that this was truly her sister. Before going to Japan, Cornelia had demanded that Euphy know the answer to that security question in the case of her kidnapping to confirm her identity. At the time Euphy had giggled at the idea going along with it only if she could pick the question and answer. Even the serious-minded Cornelia had to stifle a laugh at her sisters choice, but neither had any joy in it now. It was a case of life and death.

The phone was taken away from Euphemia and Cornelia heard a man on the other end, "_Satisfied, your __majesty?"_

"Yes." Her military training was starting to take over. She suppressed her natural desire to shout and threaten, her tactical knowledge taking precedent. Cornelia knew better then to antagonize the men who held Euphy's life in their hands.

VV held out his hand and she but the cellphone into it. He put it to his ear, "Take her to Location Bravo-Whiskey." Turning the phone off, an awkward silence began. VV opened up the drawer to his obscenely massive desk, only exaggerated by his small body. Once open he retrieved a ring, his father's. Made of jade and stamped with his father's own symbol of a stag on two legs. It had a certain elegance to it that demanded it be used only special occasions. That's why he rarely wore it, utilizing it only for ceremonial purposes or to make a point. This time it would be the latter.

Slipping the bulky thing onto his middle and ring fingers he slid down from his chair and confidently strode towards Cornelia. Her men shifted uneasily, they knew the power dynamic had just been completely reversed. "Kneel." VV commanded once he was in front of the Princess. The Goddess of Victory complied. The man-boy reached out the hand with the large ring. Cornelia did not need to be commanded on what to do next. It was an ancient tradition, one to establish the dominance of one royal and the submission of another without resorting to bloodshed. It was outdated and but no less debasing. Cornelia's cheeks were tinged red with humiliation as she took the ringed hand of the man-boy she so despised and subserviently lowered her lips to it.

Once her task was complete VV leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Never forget I made you do that." Before Cornelia could even think of a retort she wouldn't have spoken aloud VV's ringed hand broke her nose and split her lip in a viscous slap. Her blood spattering on the carpet left of her. The soldiers moved to avenge this assault on their princess, Cornelia gestured for them to stop. Returning to his chair his feet dangling, VV ordered the intruders to leave not bothering to look up from the papers on his desk. Hearing them leave he couldn't resist a glance to gauge their pitiful retreat, _A once proud princess and her elite soldiers walking away in a manner befitting a bitch with a tail between h__er legs._

_

* * *

_

10 Minutes Earlier -

Suzaku was nervous it was quiet, too quiet only hearing his and Euphy's footsteps on the sidewalk. He breathed in the cool night air glancing around the polished streets of the Tokyo settlement, "Euphy this is dangerous; you really shouldn't have ditched your body guards."

Euphy took her brown hat off and hugged Suzaku's arm, "I'm sure you'll protect me."

Suzaku smiled and kissed her, "Always," he said. Suzaku realized what was bothering him. There were no cars on the road. _Even at this time of night we should have seen someone driving. _The effect was an eerie loneliness in one of the largest cities in the world. _There are no people either. Even if this isn't a major street they're should be plenty of people. _Euphmia seemed oblivious. He and Euphmia had abandoned the car along with her bodyguards. "Alright, I'm going to call the bodyguards and let them know where we are so they can pick us up."

Euphmia frowned, "I hope you don't get into trouble. Oh I know, I'll tell them you found me after I absconded. That way you'll be a big hero and not have my sister try to strangle you."

Suzaku gave a false smile his thoughts darkly turning to Tohdoh. He shuddered and struck the horrific images of his former mentor's execution from his mind. He flipped open his cellphone only to hear static. With increasing uneasiness he borrowed Euphmia's phone and received same results. A chill went down Suzaku's spine as he put the pieces together. _Traffic diversion and communication __jamming... _It was textbook military kidnapping, _Dam those black knights. _He reacted quickly pulling out his gun and grabbing Euphmia's arm.

"Suzaku what's going on?" asked the frightened Princess.

"You're in danger your majesty." He continued to lead Euphemia by her hand to a parked white motorcycle. He began to hot-wire it. Then something caught Suzaku's eye. He looked up to see a brown haired Britannian youth. He appeared approximately fourteen by honorary britannian's estimate. Suzaku ignored him for the time being, _Su__rely this kid can't be a black knight. _Then Suzaku heard the cocking of a gun. He was staring down the dark hole of a pistol silencer. Suzaku put his hands up and stepped in front of Euphmia, "Whoa take it easy kid. What do you want?"

Rollo took out his phone, "I've located her. Bring the van here immediately."

Suzaku began to panic, _That kid's phone isn't jammed. He must be part of this. _Taking the boys seeming distraction Suzaku decided to act. He leapt into the air using a spinning kick. In one instance his foot was about to make contact with the youth's startled face and in the next instance Suzaku was laying a pool of his own blood battered and bruised.

Euphemia blinked unsure of what just happened. Rollo dispassionately wiped Suzaku's blood from the handle of his pistol. Euphemia backed up then with an angry scream she charged Rollo. The assassin easily dodged the girl's attacks; grabbing her arms while he froze her. She struggled and scratched and so he froze her again and again. Rollo grimaced, he knew he couldn't hurt her, VV was very clear on that point, but he couldn't continuously freeze her either as his head beginning to get light.

Suddenly Shirley's dying words entered Rollo's mind. _Does the princess love this Suz__aku character?_ If Shirley was right then she'd do anything for him, even if they're not logical. Rollo could see a certain poetry to it, using the power of love where the power of Geass failed. Rollo pushed his pink haired adversary off of him and pointed his gun at Suzaku's beaten and unconscious body. "Stop resisting or I'll put three bullets into his head."

Euphemia gasped, her tears of anger turning into a sob of shame and sorrow. _I'm so sorry Suz__aku, if only I hadn't been so selfish and demanded to go clubbing as a normal commoner none of this __would have happened._

She never spoke to Rollo, instead sinking to her knees and lowered her head. Rollo didn't need her to speak he knew he had beaten her. The van came minutes later and Euphemia entered without resistance or protest. Once she had been secured Rollo waved them off. In the van Euphemia never heard the three silenced shots Rollo fired into Suzaku's limp chest and head.

* * *

A/N: Okay seriously how many people really didn't get VV's the son-of-a-bitch retort? If you guys need any calcification don't hesitant to ask. Also I do admit I'm a total VV fan. I know he's unpopular but he's just so dam cool. What do you guys think of him?

Also what do you think of the order of the two scenes. Should I had the kidnapping come fist and have it be a surprise or is having Euphy's voice be the surprise better? I was hoping I was going to have some of you worrying he had found Nunnally. ;) Until next time...


	12. Memories

Chapter 12: Memories

Lelouch woke with a gasp his body drenched in sweat. He felt exhausted, terrified and didn't know why. He looked at the grey walls of his cell. Cold and hard they reeked of sweat; the sense of anxiety suffocated him. He had been lying of the stiff bunk for 12 hours straight not saying a word. Once or twice someone had tried to talk to him but it all seemed too distant, like some dream to be forgotten upon awakening. Then forsaken prince did hear something that broke him out if his state of obliviousness; it was the sound of a cart rolling towards him.

When the sound stopped in front of his cell Lelouch raised his head to see who had disturbed him. It was Bernard Leeman, one of the few guards who didn't harass the prisoners. On the rickety cart Bernard was pushing there was an old typewriter and a stack of papers. Bernard's eyes met the Lelouch's as the older man spoke, "You are to write down your memoirs for the Imperial Institute for the Documentation of War Criminals. You have three weeks to complete your memoirs before you trial begins. Do you have any questions?"

Lelouch gave a mirthless laugh, "Yes, will this 'trial' begin with jury selection or a bullet in my head?"

Bernard grunted, "I'm no Politian but I'd say most likely the latter."

Lelouch nodded his head despairingly, "So why the hell should I write my memoirs?"

Bernard leaned in closer to Lelouch's cell, "What is the most resilient resistance? Is it one of Knightmares and soliders? No, it's an idea. A single idea from the human mind can build cities or destroy them. An idea can change the entire world and rewrite all the rules. It's almost impossible to eliminate once it has spread and can reappear anytime anywhere. There is truth in the saying 'the pen is mightier then the sword'."

Leouch looked at Bernard suspiciously _No regular solider talks like that_, "You're not a Jarhead, are you? Why do you work for these monsters?"

"By monsters do you mean Britannia in general or were you thinking of your uncle."

"How do know about _him_?" Lelouch had gotten up and was know face to face with Bernard's rugged, unflinching visage. Bernard didn't respond. "That bastard insulted my mother."

"Really, and what did he say."

"That her love for Nunnally and I was a charade. That she was some sort of cold-hearted monster. How does he even know her?" Lelouch was more thinking aloud, venting really. Not expecting the older guard to actually have any answers.

After a moment of silence Bernard spoke, "No. She wasn't a monster and she did love you in a way – But she but she could be 'cold-hearted' killer."

Lelouch was stunned, "You knew my mother," and then his thoughts turned to anger, "What do you mean she was a killer."

Bernard chuckled looking at Lelouch with bemusement, "Oh and suppose you thought she became a Knight of the Rounds by being a pacifist." Lelouch's face flushed with embarrassment at his own naivety. Bernard continued, "Yes she was a killer, and that was in the days before fancy Knightmares. She was Special Forces; she got in close and personal."

"How did you know her too?"

"I was special forces as well. Your uncle 'VV' was our commanding officer; he'd never go into battle himself of course… Tell me Lelouch did your mother ever tell you how she became a Knight of the Round, what convinced the Emperor so thoroughly of her commitment? "

Lelouch thought back. His mother had never told him of anything she did in the military, "No."

Bernard hesitated, "Well since your probably going to be killed soon perhaps you have the right to know who your mother really was," Bernard took a deep breath and his eyes unfocused. His mind traveled back to memories long suppressed, "First off, it's impossible to for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know horror means. Horror… horror has a face and you must make a friend horror… Horror and moral terror are your friends and if their not then they are enemies to be feared; they are truly enemies…"

Lelouch looked at the grizzled man like he was mad, _What is this guy talking about? He should be the one behind bars… _Before Lelouch could finish his thoughts Bernard began his recollection.

"I remember when I was in Special Forces; it seems a thousand centuries ago. We were conquering Indonesia, today's Area 10. The local resistance had inoculated the children against the smallpox we had been spraying. I'd noticed this but didn't stop them, after all the children weren't our targets. After we had left a village undisturbed this old man came running after us, he was crying, he couldn't say it… We went back there and your mother's unit had come hacked off every inoculated arm. There they were in a pile… a pile of little arms. And I remember I cried… I wept like some grandmother. I wanted to tear my teeth out; I didn't know what I wanted to do. And I want to remember; I never want to forget it. I never want to forget. And then I realized… like I was shot… like I was shot with a diamond… a diamond bullet right through my forehead. And I thought 'my god the genius of that'… the genius… the _will_ to do that. Perfect, genuine, complete crystalline, pure. Then I realized that she was stronger than I. Because she could stand it, she was no monster, she was a trained solider, she had a family, she fought with her heart, she had a family she had children she was filled with love but she has the strength, the _strength_, to do that. It was then why I knew why she was elevated to a Knight of the Round and I was not." Lelouch felt sick to his stomach. He staggered back and collapsed on his bunk.

Bernard didn't seem to notice lost in his monologue speaking slowly and methodically, "If Britannia had ten divisions of those soldiers then its troubles here would be over very quickly. You have to have soldiers you are moral and yet at the same time are able to utilize their promotable to kill without feeling or passion without judgment, without judgment. Because its judgment that defeats us…"

Bernard shook himself, the mental jungle of his flashback fading. Soon he was back in front of Lelouch's cell, "Sorry for ranting, here's what you'll be using for your memoir. I know a computer would be much more convenient but the Viceroy was paranoid about giving them to terrorists, thought one of you do some sort of cyber-terrorism or something with it." Bernard unlocked the cell door and pushed the cart in. A stool was on the bottom shelf.

Bernard left without Lelouch saying a word; no retort, no angry accusations of slandering his mother's character. Somehow Lelouch knew he was telling the truth. Filled with confusion, one thing became clear. He must write down his memoir and his life values. If he were to die then maybe there was a chance however small that his ideals would live on, that somebody would finally understand him.

Lelouch sat down next the antiquated writing machine and began perhaps his final work, "I Lelouch vi Britannia am a Britannian by birth, a terrorist by reputation and nationless person my inclination. I am awaiting a 'fair' trail for my war crimes by the Empire of Britannia…"

Hearing the sound of typing behind him Bernard smiled and deactivated his geass. _Lord VV should be glad with my work here._

* * *

An agent's voice could be heard through the static of VV's phone_, "Yes sir we have a lead to the target's location. A blind girl in a wheel chair wasn't hard to find. We're on our way to _'_Mandarin Oriental Hotel' as we speak._"

"Excellent! Let me know what you find once your there," VV said with genuine excitement

"_Yes sir."_

VV hung up the phone and looked at Catharine, "Well done girl, your powers have once again aided your country." He smiled at her. Catharine tensed, she knew he wouldn't take her, that after she'd grown into a woman he'd lost interest for her in _that _way, but just standing in his presence terrified her and brought back memories she so desperately tried not to think about.

_I'm too old for him, _She felt relieved and strangely rejected at the same time by this thought.

"_Lord VV, we have a Chinese man in Interview Room 32C. He approached and identified you by name."_ The voice came from the speaker on VV's desk.

"He knows me, who is he?" VV asked.

"_He didn't say… But…"_

"But what agent?" VV said his previous jubilation giving way to irritation.

"_But… Sir he's made many claims."_

"Such as?"

"_He claims that that you tried to kill Her Majesty Marianne, but that she was still alive and that the emperor was hiding her from you. He claims that she's currently in Area 11, in this very building as a matter of fact." _

VV saw the room spinning around him. His voice became faint, at times almost wavering, "I see. I'll be down there right away."

VV took Catharine's hand and led her to his destination.

* * *

Mao sat in the cold, dark room, an arrogant smile on his face. _These fools get so flustered when I'm inside their head, I wonder if they even know I can read their minds? _Moa knew he'd gotten lucky when he had sensed the Knight of Six. At first Mao was puzzled, never before had he come across something like that, one body two minds. It wasn't split personality disorder as he detected no mental illness. In his curiosity he dug deeper into the women's minds. He found what he was looking for, the memory that scarred one of their minds. Of a boy killing the Empress and of her soul entering the terrified girl who had ran and escaped. Even more curiously were the frequent memory changes forced on the girl, by the emperor. Mao wasn't able to detect them in Anya's mind, but they were easily found in Marianne's untampered memories.

Mao heard footsteps one of a woman named Catharine and another of someone Mao couldn't mind read. _He's like CC, _Mao realized. Even the agents he'd mind read didn't know the true nature of VV but Catharine did. The door swung open and a VV stepped in.

"Out." VV commanded. The agents left the room quietly and quickly the relief evident on their faces.

After the agents had left but before VV said anything more Mao spoke, "Well that's convenient. Now that Catharine is here she'll be able to verify everything I say."

The odd pair, a boy and a grown handsome woman, remained silent. "Geass," Catharine said simply.

"Indeed Geass, mindreading to more specific. That's how I was able to track down Empress Marianne_**."**_

VV looked at Catharine. She nodded an affirmation that this Chinese man was indeed telling the truth. Mao continued, "I'll tell you everything. Your brother is not the ally you thought he was."

* * *

A/N: Maybe I should name the next chapter "Mindfuck". Oh and don't forget about Nunnally. Feedback appreciated. Thanks to Worker72 for all your reviews and feedback.


	13. VV's Lament

Chapter 13: VV's Lament

* * *

VV felt nauseated. He fell into silence after Mao had told his story, contemplating the Chinese man's words. _Charles was using me, making compliant just so he could use my code. He loves her more then me. _

Moa smirked. Years of matching people's thoughts to their faces made it easy for him to tell what VV was thinking even without his geass. _You will pay for trying to take my girl away from me, _Moa thoughtmaliciously. Mao decided to break the silence, "Seeing your brother grow into such a big, powerful man and you staying in your ten-year-old body must have left you feeling… inadequate."

Probing Catharine's mind Moa decided to use what he found, "Tell me is that why you chose children, to make yourself feel like a real man?"

VV ground his teeth, he didn't like this Moa character one bit. The man-boy's mind was in chaos, thoughts and urges battled within his head. An urge to mutilate the arrogant Chinese man entered his mind, or of burning down the Government Bureau or strangling Marianne to death, but the strongest urge was simply to flee, to get away from his accuser who rubbed his face in his own insecurities. The fact that VV knew Mao couldn't read his mind made it worse, more genuine somehow. VV got up and stormed out of the small room Catharine following close behind. Although it looked as if VV was in rush to get somewhere in reality he had no idea where he was going. His world had been shattered. His brother, the one man he had ever trusted, the only man he had ever loved had betrayed him, worse yet betrayed him for a _woman_.

Mao smiled and laughed to himself. Getting up he went to the exit and punched in the security code to unlock the door. He left without a moment's hesitation, _I don't need to be mind-reader to know they'll want to take he captive. But those fools can't hold me._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the _Mandarin Oriental Hotel_:

Sayoko's mussels tensed, her body coiled like a viper ready to strike. An intruder has entered her Mistress's domain and she would eliminate that intruder without mercy or remorse. She raised her weapon, her unsuspecting prey never saw it coming. *_Swat*_ The fly never stood a chance as it was squashed by the Ninja Maid's swatter.

The hotel room was simple yet still high class, soft furniture, scented air and classical music playing as per Nunnally's request. Her mistress had been in a state of panic. Milly never contacted them after she had rushed them off. Nunnally cried almost daily worried about her brother. Sayoko too feared what had happened to her master, she knew he would never abandon his sister, but she never displayed any doubt in front of Nunnally.

Sayoko knew the money Milly had given them wouldn't last forever and although she could easily live off the land taking care of Nunnally would be difficult. She knew it would be easier to hide in the Ghettos but she refused to take Nunnally into that kind of situation unless she absolutely had to. For now she stayed with Nunnally in this Britannian hotel. Sayoko smiled to herself, despite its best efforts to give an oriental feel, it was indeed a Britannian hotel, in fact the staff had almost not allowed Sayoko to stay in one of their until they realized she was a Britannian's servant.

Then the front door to the hotel room opened . Not busted open but opened quietly. _Do doubt with the assistance of the hotel staff_, _so much for the customer always being right, _Sayoko thought wryly_. _The ninja maid took four blades, two in each hand. _The enemies of my master will pay for thinking they could surprise me and hurt my mistress. _Reaching the main room and seeing several armed official looking men Sayoko jumped into the air and threw her daggers. The agents were dead before they knew it. Gushing blood from their thoughts their vision went black, their last sight being an unimposing maid approaching them.

Rollo was stunned. He had been told that they would meet no resistance just a crippled girl and her maid. His presence was only to appease VV to insure nothing could possibly go wrong. Seeing the four men sent in ahead of him die almost immediately shocked the Britannian assassin. Rollo used his geass freezing everything within a hundred feet. Walking in he saw a woman standing amongst the bodies of his now deceased compatriots. He raised his gun ready to effortlessly kill this otherwise formidable foe. The wind was knocked out of Rollo as he was tackled and pinned. Someone was on top of him. _Impossible I froze everyone, _Rollo thought. Rollo felt a soft hand placed on the back of his bare neck, suddenly he was completely disoriented.

Everything went white; Rollo saw silhouettes of hundreds of people. Some were moaning others collapsing, when he got closer to them he started to recognize their shadowy faces. They were his many victims, from all over his career as an assassin. Black blood began to rain upon him, more and more until he was nearly drowning in it. Rollo began to scream, scream like all his victims who were also struggling not to drown in the blood.

Sayoko shook her head at the scene that just appeared before her. A green haired woman was straddling a teenage boy, her hand gently on his neck while he was screaming in abject horror. The Japanese woman backed up and raised her weapons, "Who are you?"

CC looked up at Lelouch's maid, "I'm CC. Don't sorry Sayoko; I'm here to help you and Lelouch's sister Nunnally. You can't stay here, come with me I can protect you," CC spoke with remarkable calm despite her hectic surroundings, keeping her hand pressed against Rollo and ignoring his inhuman screams.

Before Sayoko had a chance to respond three Japanese men in Britannian clothing and sunglasses rushed behind CC, "Forgive us Miss CC, somehow we got behind you."

CC smiled amused at the men's bewilderment, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, it's his," She gestured to the still screaming Rollo pinned to the floor.

"What does that kid have to do with anything," One of the men said completely lost.

"He's not just some 'kid'?" CC corrected, "From what Moa told me he's one of Britannia's most dangerous assassins. We should kill him."

Sayoko was horrified, "No! He's just a child, and a helpless one at that. Let's just tie him up and leave."

The black knights behind CC agreed, "Yeah, come on that Moa guy seemed a bit off his rocker anyways. Zero taught us not to sink to Britannia's level. We don't kill kids or helpless opponents."

CC rolled her eyes, "Fine. Come on Sayoko get Nunnally. We have a van to transport us, we need to get out of here soon, no doubt we've attracted attention."

Seeing no other option Sayoko went to collect the crippled princess cowering in her room.

* * *

Back at the Government Bureau:

VV talked without looking at the agents, only staring at the wall behind them, "So you are the only men who interrogated the Chinese man."

"Yes sir," The agents replied in unison.

"And only you two know of his allegations?"

"Aside from you and uh, your associate, yes sir we're the only ones."

"Good," VV raised his pistol and shot both men in the heads. _*Bang* *Bang*_ They collapsed on the interrogation room's hard floor with a load thud. VV looked at Catharine, "I hope that man didn't fill your head with silly ideas. I can still count on your loyalty, yes?"

"Of course Master always," Catharine affirmed.

VV nodded, "Dispose of the bodies, if anyone asks they were executed on my order for incompetence," He snorted, "Maybe that will motivate the idiots in this building." His attempt at humor felt forced even to himself, a pathetic attempt to normalize the out of control situation.

Upon reaching his office VV called Rollo's phone, _That fool should have called me by now. He will be punished for making me have to contact him. *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"_Hello, who is it?"_ It was a woman's voice on the other end.

At first puzzled, VV then realized it was CC's voice, "CC is that you? You cunt how did you get this phone?"

"_My, my you sound a bit frazzled dear VV. I've never heard you use such vulgar language," _CC laughed and VV heard the sound of an engine start up, _"Your little super agent man Rollo wasn't as invincible as you thought he was. Tutalu,"_ He heard what he presumed the phone hitting cement and then static.

His first reaction was anger and then a thought occurred to him, _Wait a minute. Why should I be doing the bidding of that traitor? _On an intellectual level VV knew he had a choice, he could leave everything as it was and sweep this knowledge under the carpet or he could destroy everything he had been attempting to achieve for the past few decades. Intellectually he had two choices but the aching in his chest told him he had just one choice – the latter. _Lies are everywhere. 'If you can't beat them join them'._

VV summoned the Knight of Six and only the Knight of Six to his office through his intercom. Ten minutes later Anya stepped through his office door, unsure as to why she had been singled out, Marianne within her curiously awaited what her would-be assassin had to say.

A now disheveled VV leaned back n his chair, "He have much to discuss— Marianne."

* * *

A/N: "Lord Lelouch" – Well I can't really spoil the storyline can I, but I will say that VV does have a few cards up his sleeve. He can't oppose Charles in open battle but their have been many coups without battles between armies.

As for Marianne, I think your confusing my story with another fanfic, I don't have a character named 'Dorothea', I'm just using Canon with Anya.

VV's body is ten years old as that's when he received his code, while he is just as old as Charles mentally (he's his older twin brother so technically a few minutes Charles's elder). Although yes he can't have sex normally, most child molestation isn't straight up sexual intercourse. Dark stuff but VV is certainly capable, I've always found it fascinating to explore how an adult mind would react to being trapped in a child's body for decades.

As for the memoir I came up with the idea of the 'Britannian Institute for the Documentation of War Criminals' as a way for Britannia to try to create the illusion of moral superiority. It's a standard protocol for all captured enemy leaders, especially terrorists.

Anyone feel free to ask me questions or make criticisms or catch mistakes. Thanks for reviewing.


	14. Truth

Chapter 14: Truth

VV winced as another dose of refrain shot its way into the man-boy's bloodstream. Empty refrain syringes littered the dark room lit only by the moving images on the canvas in front of him. The light danced on the bare concert walls, VV occasionally squinting from the relatively bright light. Between several times the lethal dose of refrain and viewing movie clips of his and Charles's childhood, VV was getting the desired result. Remembering a time before Marraine, before the brother he loved so much schemed against him.

But even so, the aching in his chest and the twisting sensation in his gut wouldn't go away. This time he _knew_ he couldn't hide the witch's death from his brother. VV put his pistol and squeezed the trigger the seventh time that night. Now VV finally understood CC. Wanting to die and being unable to.

VV regained consciousness once the hole in his temple healed. He glanced to his left; Catherine was standing there eyes averted holding something behind her back. "Do you have it?" VV wheezed.

Catherine nodded and placed the electric razor on the stand next to VV's massive chair. VV wanted the razor, he needed to shave his head to see it. VV took the razor and shaved his long luxurious hair off. Side to side, back to back the stands of platinum hair fell in heaps. VV inhaled deeply as the cool air touched his bare scalp and he ran his small hand over the pale skin. Taking the pocket mirror he went into his office and from there into his private bathroom. Turning to the large mirror on the wall he raised his pocket mirror and saw the back of his own head. The circular scar on the back of his head was easily visible. His first lethal wound as an immortal, the wound that activated his code. Him and his brother so deeply believed in the power of the code that they both agreed to do it.

VV wondered if his brother's tears when he thought he'd killed him were real. The memory was vivid: VV awoke to the vision of his own blood sprayed against the floor, the sound of his ten year old brother Charles weeping, desperately shaking VV to wake up._ No, he wasn't pretending. It wasn't until _her _that me and my brother ran into problems._

VV's mind drifted to Leouch, _the spawn of __my nemesis, _VV was unsure if he meant Marraine or his brother. Either way VV decided he wanted the terrorist's company, to mock him, to seek consolation? VV didn't now, all he knew was that his rashness was the only thing keeping him in the moment and preventing him dreading the future or regretting the past. He called Bernard and within five minutes a highly disgruntled Lelouch obviously woken from sleep sat before VV. In the same chair his mother had sat not ten hours ago. Bernard stood behind Lelouch.

"I killed your mother," VV said.

Lelouch snorted contemptuously "Despite not wanting to sound like my father I have to say, 'So what? This is old news.' Don't you have something better to do then how you cowardly maimed by a little girl and killed a mother trying to protect her?"

"No my dear nephew, I'm not talking about that little incident," VV paused deciding how to word it, "It seems that we've both been deceived. Your mother has been alive the whole time, as a geass-sustained spirit possessing that poor girl Anya. Interesting how little-"

Lelouch laughed, "Surely you don't expect me to believe this farce. You're pathetic."

"Of course you'll need proof. How about my own memories? Not even your friend Mao could get at those?"

"Who's Mao?"

"Don't play dumb with me Leouch. Your little friend you sent to destroy my world. Even so you sent him to illuminate me to destroy the lies that so blinded me. I shall do the same for you."

Before the violet-eyed prince spat back his retort VV descended upon him and gasped his handcuffed arm. Images passed in front of Lelouch's eyes. At first they were chaotic, he saw his father a boy holding his knees crying, of a woman crushed beneath a carriage blood soaking the dirt road, and of a smiling raven-haired man with a geass symbol on his chest caressing VV both of them nude. Then the quick flashes of image's began to slow. He saw his mother. Saw he get shot in the Areis Villa _without _Nunnally there. Then he saw this very office with the Knight of Six sitting in the chair he was using.

* * *

9½ hours Earlier:

"We have much to discuss – Marianne."

Marianne assumed control of Anya's body, stiffening in her chair, "I don't kno–

"Silence whore," Spittle appeared on the corner of VV's mouth, "Don't you dare patronize me. I know about your geass. A gift from CC no doubt."

Anya's expressionless face was marred by Marianne's scowl, "Well done _boy_. Too bad you can't do anything about it. Kill this body and I'll transfer to another, this building is crawling with excellent replacements," Marianne smiled, "Maybe I'll choose Catherine."

"Such arrogance. Yes you are indeed Marianne," VV smirked, "Without a physical body your entirely dependent on geass aren't you? It would be most unfortunate for you if something canceled that out."

Anya's gasped sharply with Marianne's anxiety. VV raised his hand showing the Knight of Six the object he was grasping. "You know what this is, don't you Marianne?"

With a flash the Knight of Six had her pistol out and fired at VV's head. Expecting as such the man-boy was just able to move in time. Dashing from his seat VV's ear was annihilated in a flash of heat. Screaming and clutching his ear the immortal pressed gesss canceler. Anya heaved. In one moment the possessing spirit that had had it hold on Anya for the better part of a decade vanished; not just vanished but was completely destroyed. Anya screamed as years of memories came to her and with them the realization that her mind had been so violated so routinely by the man she pledged undying loyalty to. After he mind calmed she leaned against the desk panting. "Dam the Emperor _and _Marianne," Anya muttered her voice dry and frail.

"I share your sentiments," VV stated.

Anya looked up at the man-boy not realizing she had spoken aloud. She gaped as his ear miraculously healed in front of her. She felt a rush of gratitude, "Thank you your majesty. You saved me. You saved both my mind and spirit."

"Indeed I did, my brother used his memory manipulation on you I take it." Anya nodded, "Good, I can count on your loyalty then?"

Anya knelt, "Yes your majesty. Always and forever I pledge myself to you," Anya paused, "Your majesty do you mean to rebel against the Emperor?"

"You need not concern yourself with that. Any rebellion with knightmares would be impossible. No we must take a subtler route to vengeance... Tell me Anya do the other Knights of the Rounds know of Marianne's deception."

"I don't think so your majesty not even the Knight of One, but even with my new found memories there's so much I don't understand."

"That is to be expected my dear. All will be explained in due course, just remember that _I _am your only _true_ ally."

* * *

The images began fading he was back in the present time. Lelouch collapsed unto the floor, heart pounding. _My mother was alive! But why, why didn't she help me? _Lelouch thought frantically.

"I wasn't lying Lelouch. I killed your mother, I _really _killed her." VV spoke dispassionately. He looked sympathetically at Lelouch and sighed, "I am lost nephew... Tell me Lelouch, if Nunnally hated you would have somewhere to turn."

Lelouch was stunned at his uncle's confession but remained silent. VV put a hand on his scalp, "It's all slipping away," he whispered to himself just loud enough for Lelouch to hear. Looking at the prince still on the floor he gave a mirthless chuckle, "I don't know whether to love or hate you. On one hand your the product of their union but on the other you just like Charles used to be when he was younger. An uncompromising idealist. But I bet just like him you'll begin to compromise, to bend and eventually break your moral code to achieve your goals. I've read your memoirs. They're fascinating. Where I looked to the past you have looked to the future. I'll help you Lelouch, not as your ally but as the much needed opponent. I shall get my hands dirty so you don't have to."

Lelouch got up off the floor and towered over VV, "Do you want. I tired of your ramblings," Lelouch gave all his might to remain calm to not break down in front of him. _I will not let him dominate me! _Lelouch's mind screamed defiantly.

VV smiled at him, "Careful boy, hold it all in and you'll break one day. I learned that the hard way. With that little injection I gave you that day should be very soon," VV glanced at Bernard, "Tell me Bernard do you think we should show him 'What Could Have Been and Could Be'?"

Bernard jerked, "No sir, please have mercy on him. Surely this is enough; there is no reason to further torture his mind."

VV looked Lelouch a smile on his face, "Fine, not now at least. Take him his cell then. But know this Leouch; I shall make you strong so that we can achieve what must achieved"

After he was alone in his office VV finally decided what he'd been so hesitant to do. He sent the encrypted email off. An encrypted email that would forever change history and result in the death's of millions. VV laughed to himself in the darkness, _I'm leavi__ng the fate of the entire world and more importantly my own life in the hands of a couple of kids._

* * *

Meanwhile in Pendragon, Brittainia

Codename 'Coma' and Codename 'Incognito' watched Schneizel from afar, taking photographs periodically. No one was suspicious of the 12 year-old blond boys in their ragged clothing and dirty faces making their surveillance of the second prince remarkably easier. Only the expert eye closely examining the healthy skin and good teeth of the twins could one tell they weren't raised as homeless children.

Then both they're watch's vibrated. They knew what that meant. Ducking into an alleyway for cover they checked the message displayed on their watch faces. It was simple, just two lines yet both were shocked by its contents:

_Target Change: Codename __'Lion'__ not __Codename __'Snake'__ shall be Target of __Operation '__Alpha X'_

_Duty: Execute __Operation '__Alpha X'_

Coma and Incognito looked at each other. "This doesn't make any sense. Snake or Schneizel rather was supposed to our target and only in the case of him rebelling. This is asking..." Coma couldn't finish the implications were overwhelming.

Incognito spoke next, "Well who should be follow then."

Coma and Incognito, "Didn't the Emperor always say to obey those who feed and protect you?"

They both looked at each other and reminisced who had been there they're entire lives. Who had given them Geass in the first place and elevated them from utter poverty. "We shall follow Lord VV, for without him we are nothing," they said in unison. The Geass Order's brainwashing had paid back VV tenfold.

* * *

A/N: [Edit "Schneizel"]

Wassup? Computer problems but I'm back now :P

Alright to answer some points brought up in my last Chapter.

Lelouch and alleged OOCness. You have to remember that he's in drastically different circumstances then he was in the series. Here he's a helpless prisoner being tortured physically and mentally not a leader or a student. His values have been thrown in his face as he learns new things about his mother. Also his brain is literally dissolving in his head albeit slowly (Remember VV's injection?)

VV's mind. Interesting point about his brain chemistry. Yeah biologically he still has a child's brain so his mind isn't truly adult's. However he has decades of experience, memories and education so his psyche can't really be called a child's either. His mind is then a strange amalgamation of child and adult. I think time passes slowly for children because they've lived for such short periods, its psychological not biological, I think, so VV experiences time normally.

The chapter length might change in the future but the current length is really just how they come out naturally.

Someone said they wanted Lelouch to become tougher then he was in the canon. Now rest assured he will return to the Black Knights and raise hell eventually but, if guys and gals want me to, I have an idea to send Lelouch to a rough and tough prison. It would be a detour from the main plot but it might be entertaining and you would see more Lelouch. Let me know in the reviews.

Remember to review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading : )

Can you guess who Codename 'Lion' is and what Operation 'Alpha X' is?


End file.
